COMPLACER A UNA MUJER
by editomaniaca1144
Summary: Brick him, un increíblemente apuesto aristócrata con una infame reputación, hereda la tutela de la fogosa Bombon utonio y sus dos hermanas. e inmediatamente declara sus intenciones de casarlas. Pero la encantadoramente desafiante Bombon provoca frustración, y algo profundamente erótico, en Brick. Después de medir su inteligencia y su espada con ella, el posesivo noble llega a...
1. CAPITULO 1

esta historia no es mia si no de NICOLE JORDAN Y ni los personajes de la historia son de mi propiedad solo deseo pasar esta estoria sn fines de lucro

ARGUMENTO: Brick him, un increíblemente apuesto aristócrata con una infame reputación, hereda la tutela de la fogosa Bombon utonio y sus dos hermanas... e inmediatamente declara sus intenciones de casarlas. Pero la encantadoramente desafiante Bombon provoca frustración, y algo profundamente erótico, en Brick. Después de medir su inteligencia y su espada con ella, el posesivo noble llega a la conclusión de que tan hermosa y formidable adversaria debe ser suya. Bombon , que ha renegado del matrimonio y de los hombres, desea que la dejen dirigir su academia para jóvenes damas en paz. Con tal fin, audazmente acepta el íntimo desafío de Brick: si él logra cortejar y conquistarla en el período de dos semanas, ella ocupará su lugar en su cama y como su esposa. Sin embargo, si consigue resistirse a sus considerables encantos, se les concederá la independencia a las hermanas Utonio. Así, comienza un extraordinario juego de seducción...

CAPITULO 01

El nuevo conde me va a volver loca con su idea de emparejarnos como si fuésemos animales de cría.

CARTA DE LA SEÑORITA BOMBON UTONIO A FANNY IRWIN

Londres, mayo de 1817.

Matrimonio. La propia palabra era en sí amenazadora. Sin embargo, el nuevo conde de Danvers no podía seguir ignorando el asunto por mucho que le pesara.

-Es una lástima que el último conde ya haya muerto -dijo interrumpiendo su declaración con una estocada del florete que llevaba en la mano-. De otro modo, yo mismo lo hubiera ensar¬tado por la jugada que me ha hecho dejándome tres pupilas en prenda para que les haga de alcahuete.

Su queja, formulada sobre un fondo de entrechocar de aceros, fue recibida con risas benévolas por parte de sus amigos. -¿Alcahuete, Brick? ¿No es algo exagerado?

-Describe perfectamente mi responsabilidad.

-Casamentero es una definición más elegante.

Casamentero. Qué sombrío pensamiento.

Brick him, anteriormente barón Him y ahora octavo lord Danvers, hizo una mueca con desganado humor. Aunque en gene¬ral disfrutaba ante un reto, en esos momentos renunciaría gusto¬so a verse responsable de tres bellezas sin dinero... Y, peor aún, con la obligación de encontrarles esposos respetables.

Sin embargo, las hermanas Utonio venían en el lote, junto con su nuevo título, por lo que se había resignado a cumplir con su deber antes o después.

Preferiblemente después.

Hasta el momento, Brick había disfrutado de treinta y dos agradables años de soltería, los últimos diez como uno de los más esquivos buenos partidos de Londres. Puesto que el matrimonio estaba situado en el último lugar de su lista de preferencias, lleva¬ba posponiendo su obligación hacia sus no deseadas pupilas des¬de hada semanas.

Sin embargo, en aquella espléndida mañana de primavera, se había obligado a abordar la cuestión mientras se hallaba ocupado en la práctica de la esgrima en su mansión de Mayfair con sus dos amigos más íntimos, y, como él, fugitivos del mercado matrimonial. -

Pero ¿comprendéis mi dilema? -preguntó, ejecutando una rápida finta ante su adversario igualmente experto, Boomer jojo, duque de Arden.

-¡Por supuesto! -respondió Boomer entre el estrépito de los estoques. -Quieres casar a tus tres pupilas, pero no crees que vayas a encontrar a demasiados interesados, teniendo en cuenta el escándalo que hubo en su familia.

-Exactamente. -Brick esbozó una atractiva sonrisa. -Supongo que ninguno de los dos os ofreceréis para alguna de ellas, ¿verdad?

jojo le dirigió una elocuente mirada al tiempo que salta¬ba hacia atrás para esquivar una hábil estocada.

-Por mucho que desee ayudarte, viejo amigo, aprecio dema¬siado mi libertad como para hacer tan abrumador sacrificio; ni siquiera por ti.

-Déjalo estar, Brick. -La voz procedía de una de las esqui¬nas del salón que utilizaba como zona de esgrima. Butch power, marqués de Claybourne, estaba allí repantigado en un sofá, mientras aguardaba su turno de práctica, describiendo ociosos trazos en el aire con su florete. -Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que vas a convencernos para que pidamos en matrimonio a tus pupilas.

-Se dice que son grandes bellezas -intentó engatusarlo su amigo.

Butch se rió abiertamente.

-Y solteronas todas ellas. ¿Cuántos años tiene la mayor? ¿Veinticuatro?

-Todavía no.

-He oído decir que, además, es irritable e impaciente.

-Eso me han dicho -reconoció Brick de mala gana.

Sus abogados habían descrito a Bombon utonio como encan¬tadora, pero fieramente obstinada en su deseo de emanciparse de su tutela.

-¿Aún no la conoces? -preguntó Butch .

-No, hasta ahora he conseguido evitarlo. Las señoritas Utonio no estaban en la casa cuando acudí a darles el pésame por la muer¬te de su tío hace tres meses. Y desde entonces han sido mis abo¬gados quienes se han encargado de todo. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que tratar con ellas -suspiró. -Probablemente viaje a Chiswick la semana que viene.

La mansión Danvers se hallaba en el campo, cerca del pueble¬cito de Chiswick, unos diez kilómetros al oeste del moderno dis¬trito londinense de Mayfair, donde residía gran parte de la acau¬dalada aristocracia. La distancia era apenas un paseo en un carruaje rápido, sin embargo, Brick no abrigaba ninguna espe¬ranza de que su tarea allí pudiera solventarse con rapidez.

-Por lo que he oído -intervino Boomer mientras avanzaba tranquilamente-, tus pupilas son bastante poco dóciles. No te será fácil casarlas, en especial a la mayor.

Él asintió con una seca mueca.

-Desde luego que no desde el momento en que las tres se declaran abiertamente opuestas al matrimonio. Les he ofrecido importantes dotes para atraer a respetables pretendientes, pero rechazan mi propuesta taxativamente.

-Tienen intelectualoides ideas de independencia, ¿no es así?

-Eso parece. Es una lástima que no pueda convenceros a ninguno de los dos para que acudáis en mi ayuda.

Mientras respondía a la decidida ofensiva de Boomer , Brick pensaba que ésa habría sido una hábil solución a su dilema.

Junto con el título de conde, ahora añadido a su largo tiempo detentada baronía, se había visto obligado a hacerse cargo de las empobrecidas propiedades Danvers, así como de sus refinadas inquilinas, tres hermanas sin un céntimo. Las tres poseían un impe¬cable linaje, excelente educación y envidiable belleza, pero todas ellas estaban solteras y se estaban haciendo ya algo mayorcitas.

El hecho de que todavía no se hubiesen casado se debía menos a su falta de fortuna que a un tremendo escándalo vivido por su familia. Hacía cuatro años que su madre había huido a Europa con su amante francés. Después de eso, apenas quince días más tarde, su padre había muerto en un duelo por su última amante, lo que había supuesto la brusca desaparición de cualquier oportunidad que sus hijas tuvieran de hacer una buena boda.

Resuelto a traspasar a sus no deseadas protegidas a manos más dispuestas, lo que Brick había pensado era casarlas proporcionándoles inmensas dotes. Pero eso fue antes de descubrir cuán independientes eran las tres bellezas. Las cartas de la hermana mayor eran intensamente apasionadas en sus requerimientos de control sobre sus propias vidas.

-Legalmente, son mis pupilas hasta que cumplan veinticinco años -explicó el conde a sus amigos-, pero Bombon , la mayor, ya casi los tiene. Durante el mes pasado, me ha escrito cuatro car¬tas proclamando que, a su edad, ni sus hermanas ni ella necesitan un tutor. Lamentablemente para todos nosotros, estoy compro¬metido por las condiciones del testamento.

Brick se detuvo para rodear a su adversario, y se pasó la mano con rapidez por los negros cabellos para apartárselos. -Con sinceridad -murmuró luego-, ojalá nunca hubiese oído hablar de las hermanas Utonio. Además, yo no deseaba este otro título, estaba totalmente satisfecho siendo barón.

Sus amigos le dirigieron miradas de simpatía, aunque un poco burlonas, lo que impulsó a Brick a añadir:

-Espero vuestra ayuda para resolver mi dilema, libertinos pusilánimes. Seguro que se os ocurrirán algunos candidatos apro¬piados para ellas.

-Uno de los cuales podrías ser tú mismo -sugirió Butch con un perverso brillo en los ojos.

-¡No lo quiera Dios!

Brick se estremeció, y esa momentánea tregua en el ataque, hizo que casi se viera ensartado por Boomer , que arremetía con su florete.

Durante gran parte de su infancia y durante toda su existencia adulta, los tres amigos habían sido inseparables; juntos habían asistido a Eton y Oxford, y luego heredaron sus vastas fortunas e ilustres títulos el mismo año. Después de eso, tras verse impla¬cablemente perseguidos por debutantes dispuestas a casarse como fuera y esquivando apenas las trampas puestas por innumerables madres casamenteras, los tres compartían graves reservas respec¬to a la institución del matrimonio. Muy especialmente, la clase de unión fría y pactada de la aristocracia.

Brick nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer a la que desea¬se tomar como esposa. Pensar en verse encadenado para siempre a alguien que a duras penas le agradara, y a quien mucho menos amara, le producía escalofríos. Sin embargo, debía a sus títulos, tanto al nuevo como al antiguo, un heredero para los mismos, por lo que tendría que acabar casándose.

No obstante, se prometió a sí mismo que el fin de su soltería tardaría mucho en llegar.

Al comprender que su concentración se había visto afectada por toda esa desagradable charla sobre el matrimonio, retrocedió unos pasos y le hizo a Boomer un saludo burlón.

-Señoría, será mejor que me retire antes de que me hagáis tri¬zas. Butch , es tu turno.

Cuando éste lo sustituyó, Brick cruzó el salón hacia una mesita lateral, donde depositó su florete y cogió una toalla para enjugarse la frente.

Acababa de reanudarse el estrépito del acero cuando le pare¬ció oír una conmoción en el pasillo, procedente del vestíbulo. Sólo podía distinguir alguna palabra suelta, pero era evidente que tenía una visitante femenina... Y que su mayordomo le estaba mintiendo.

Avivada su curiosidad, se aproximó a la puerta del salón para oír mejor.

-Le repito que lord Denvers no está en casa, señorita.

-¿No está en casa o no quiere recibir visitas? -preguntó la voz femenina con educación. -He recorrido una larga distancia para hablar con él, o sea que estoy dispuesta a registrar la casa si es necesario. -Sonaba queda y melodiosa pero sin lugar a dudas decidida. -¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

Los siguientes sonidos que Brick oyó parecían los de un for¬cejeo. Al parecer, Hobbs estaba intentando impedir la entrada de la mujer en la casa, pero acabó perdiendo la batalla, porque, al cabo de unos momentos, se lo oyó gritar:

-¡Señorita, no puede subir!

Al imaginar al hierático mayordomo bloqueando el pie de la amplia escalinata de la mansión, Brick sofocó una risa.

-¿Por qué no? -inquirió la voz femenina. -¿Está su seño¬ría en la cama, o quizá desnudo?

Hobbs profirió una escandalizada exclamación y luego mur¬muró:

-Muy bien, si usted insiste, le preguntaré a su señoría si la quiere recibir.

-Le ruego que no se moleste. Usted dígame solamente dón¬de está y ya me anunciaré yo misma. -La armoniosa voz hizo una pausa. -No importa. Oigo sonido de esgrima, de modo que espero que eso me guíe en la dirección correcta.

Brick retrocedió levemente mientras unos ligeros pasos se aproximaban por el pasillo.

La mujer que se recostó en la puerta al cabo de unos momen¬tos no era una mujer cualquiera. Aunque vestía un modesto traje de viaje de crepé rosa, poseía una inconfundible seguridad en sí misma y una prestancia que llamaban la atención.

Cautivado, Brick comprendió al punto que, además, se tra¬taba de una auténtica belleza.

Pese a su figura alta y esbelta, tenía curvas suficientes como para atraer incluso a un hombre de su experiencia. Llevaba los cabellos, de un pálido rojizo-zanahoria, recogidos bajo un som¬brerito, y algunos mechones rodeaban su rostro finamente mo¬delado.

Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba del conjunto eran sus pe¬netrantes ojos rosas, que observaban la estancia; los más enigmá¬ticos que había visto nunca. Tenían la tonalidad del rosa profundo y brillaban con una inteligencia y calidez tales que Brick se sintió impresionado.

La joven tenía el mentón levantado en actitud decidida, no obs¬tante, al verlo vaciló de repente, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus meji¬llas al comprender sin duda lo impropio de aparecer de ese modo ante tres hombres entregados a una competición de esgrima, todos ellos en mangas de camisa, calzones y botas; sin pañuelo al cuello, chaleco ni chaqueta.

Sus ojos fueron de la desnuda garganta de Brick a su camisa de hilo, que parcialmente abierta, dejaba su pecho al descubierto. Luego, de pronto, dirigió de nuevo la vista a su rostro, como cons¬ciente de que había sido descubierta contemplando algo pro¬hibido.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, el rubor encendió vivamente sus mejillas.

Brick se sintió encantado.

Al cabo de un instante, ella pareció recobrar el dominio de sí misma y prosiguió con su misión.

-Caballeros, ¿Cuál de ustedes es lord Danvers? -preguntó con su agradable voz.

Él avanzó cortésmente un paso. -A su servicio ¿señorita...?

Un incómodo Hobbs contestó en su lugar.

-La señorita Bombon utonio ha venido a verle, milord. -

Asumo que es usted la mayor de mis pupilas -observó Brick disimulando su regocijo.

Ella tensó levemente la atractiva boca, pero luego esbozó una encantadora sonrisa. -Lamentablemente, sí, soy su pupila. -

Hobbs, recoja la capa y el sombrero de la señorita Utonio...

-Gracias, milord, pero no tengo intención de quedarme mucho tiempo. Sólo deseo mantener una breve charla con usted... en privado, si es posible. Por entonces, sus dos amigos habían interrumpido su sesión de esgrima y estaban observando a la inesperada visitante con ávi¬da curiosidad. Cuando ella se adentró en la sala, Brick vio cómo Boomer enarcaba interrogativamente una ceja, expresando sorpre¬sa ante aquella inesperada presencia.

Él mismo compartía ese sentimiento. Basándose en los comen¬tarios de su abogado, había esperado que la muchacha fuese rebel¬de y decidida, pero las informaciones que tenía sobre su belleza no le hacían justicia. Para decirlo llanamente, era magnífica.

Dirigió a Boomer y a Butch una mirada de disculpa. -¿Nos excusáis?

Ambos hombres atravesaron el salón con sus floretes en la mano, y, al pasar por su lado, Butch dirigió a Brick una perezo¬sa sonrisa junto con una de sus habitualmente jocosas observaciones:

-Te aguardaremos en el vestíbulo, por si necesitas defensa. Vio cómo Bombon se quedaba rígida ante esas palabras, pero luego se echó a reír con un quedo y melodioso sonido que le hizo experimentar una extraña y agradable sensación.

-Prometo dejarlo físicamente intacto.

«Una lástima» fue el primer pensamiento de Brick; le hubie¬se gustado ver qué podía hacerle la joven a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, cuando se quedaron solos, la miró con severi¬dad. Admiraba su audacia al presentarse allí, pero sabía que de¬bía dar alguna muestra de desagrado si se proponía controlar la situación.

-Mis abogados me advirtieron de su determinación, señorita Utonio, pero no esperaba que transgrediese de este modo las con¬venciones visitándome en mi casa.

Ella encogió sus elegantes hombros.

-No me ha dejado más remedio, milord, puesto que se ha abstenido de responder a mis cartas. Y tenemos una importante cuestión que discutir.

-Estoy de acuerdo, debemos resolver el asunto del futuro de usted y de sus hermanas.

La inicial vacilación de Bombon pronto fue seguida por otra sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que usted es un hombre razonable, lord Danvers...

Brick enarcó una ceja ante su evidente intento de manipularlo. Sin duda, era una mujer acostumbrada a manejar a los hom¬bres a su antojo y él mismo sintió los efectos entre las piernas, unos efectos a los que se resistió de manera instintiva. -

¡Oh, suelo ser bastante razonable!

-Entonces comprenderá que seamos reacias a reconocerlo como guardián. Sé que sus propósitos son buenos, pero no nece¬sitamos su ayuda.

-Desde luego que mis propósitos son buenos -respondió él afable. -Usted y sus hermanas son ahora responsabilidad mía.

Un destello de impaciencia apareció en los grises ojos de la Joven.

-Lo que es a todas luces absurdo. Las tres hemos superado la habitual edad legal de dependencia. Casi todas las tutelas con¬cluyen a los veintiuno. Y, por otra parte, nosotras no tenemos nin¬guna fortuna que administrar, por lo que tampoco hay justifica¬ción financiera para su tutela.

-No, en efecto -convino Brick-. Su tío las dejó sin un penique.

Ella aspiró profundamente haciendo un evidente esfuerzo de mantener las formas.

-No deseamos su caridad, milord.

-No es caridad, señorita Utonio, es mi obligación legal. Ustedes son tres mujeres vulnerables, necesitadas de la protección de un hombre.

-No necesitamos protección -afirmó la joven con rotundidad.

-¿No? -Él le dirigió una penetrante mirada. -Pues mis abogados son de la opinión de que alguien debería cuidar de usted y de sus hermanas.

Los ojos de Bombon echaban chispas.

-¿Ah, sí? En ese caso, no creo que precisamente usted esté cualificado para cuidar de nosotras, como dice. No tiene experien¬cia alguna para actuar de tutor.

A Brick lo complació poder refutar esa afirmación.

-Por el contrario, tengo gran experiencia. He sido el tutor de mi hermana durante los últimos diez años. Ahora tiene veintiuno, la misma edad que su hermana menor, Bellota, que según me han dicho es un rebelde diablillo.

-Eso hizo detenerse a Bombon .

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero Bellota tenía una edad muy delicada cuando mi madre nos abandonó.

-¿Y qué hay de su hermana Burbuja? Según todos los infor¬mes, su extraordinaria belleza la ha convertido en objetivo de un importante número de libertinos y sinvergüenzas. Imagino que, para ella, la protección de un tutor podría ser beneficiosa.

-Burbuja sabe cuidar de sí misma. Todas sabemos. Llevamos haciéndolo desde que éramos muy jóvenes.

-Pero ¿qué clase de futuro pueden esperar? -contestó Brick-. Sus oportunidades de buenos matrimonios quedaron arrui¬nadas con los respectivos escándalos de sus padres. Por un fugaz momento, pudo ver el dolor reflejado en el ros¬tro de Bombon , antes de que ella forzase otra sonrisa.

-Lo sé perfectamente -murmuró-, pero aun así, no es asunto suyo. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Comprendo que esté resentida conmigo, señorita Utonio, un perfecto desconocido asumiendo el control de su casa...

-No me importa su título ni sus propiedades, lo que me hace sentir agraviada es su despiadada suposición de que deseamos casarnos.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Difícilmente podría calificarse de despiadado ofrecerse a encontrarles marido. El camino habitual para las jóvenes damas de calidad es el matrimonio, pero usted se comporta como si la hubiera ofendido gravemente.

A esas alturas de la conversación, la muchacha estaba clara¬mente mordiéndose la lengua.

-Discúlpeme si le he dado esa impresión, milord. Sé que usted no ha intentado insultarnos.

-No pueden ser tan necias como para rechazar cinco mil libras cada una.

-Desde luego que pod... -De pronto se interrumpió y dejó escapar una grave risa compungida. El ronco y sensual sonido hizo que Brick se estremeciera de placer. -No, no le permitiré que me provoque, milord. He venido aquí decidida a ser agrada¬ble.

Él se encontró de repente mirando su carnosa y tentadora boca, sin poder apartar la vista. Advirtió que la joven volvía a hablar.

-Tal vez usted considere incomprensible nuestra decisión, lord Danvers, pero mis hermanas y yo no queremos casarnos. -

-¿Por qué no?

Al ver que no le respondía, Brick aventuró una sospecha. -Supongo que tiene que ver con el ejemplo que les dieron sus padres.

-Así es -reconoció ella de mala gana. -Uno y otra estaban decididos a hacerse mutuamente desdichada la vida, y se peleaban con cualquier motivo. Tras la amargura de que fuimos testigos mientras crecíamos, ¿es de extrañar que sintamos aversión por los matrimonios concertados?

Brick experimentó una fuerte simpatía.

-Estoy familiarizado con ese sentimiento. Mis propios padres apenas fueron más agradables.

Ante su dolido tono, Bombon escudriñó su rostro con aten¬ción, pero luego desvió la mirada para centrarla en un rayo del sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana más cercana.

-En cualquier caso, no tenemos ninguna necesidad de casar¬nos. Contamos con suficientes ingresos para mantenernos.

-¿Ingresos?

-Si se hubiera molestado en leer mis cartas, se habría enterado de la existencia de nuestra academia.

-Leí sus cartas.

Ella lo miró de manera intencionada.

-Pero no fue lo bastante cortés como para responder. Sim¬plemente, se limitó a ordenar a sus abogados que negociaran conmigo.

-Me declaro culpable, pero debe decirse a mi favor que me proponía visitarlas la próxima semana.

Al verlo sonreír de forma encantadora, inspiró aire desespera¬da, pero al cabo de un momento cambió de táctica.

-Vamos, lord Danvers, reconozca que no desea ser responsable de nosotras.

Brick no pudo decidirse a mentir. -Muy bien, es cierto. No lo deseo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se limita a olvidarse del asunto?

-Dudo que nadie que la haya conocido pueda limitarse a olvidarse de usted, señorita Utonio -respondió secamente. Al ver que ella le dirigía una penetrante mirada, suspiró. -Nos guste o no, ahora son ustedes responsabilidad mía, y no faltaré a mi deber de procurar su bienestar. Descubrirá que no soy ningún ogro. Y, por otra parte, soy bastante acaudalado como para proporcionarles una dote.

Esas palabras hicieron que Bombon elevara la barbilla.

-Ya le he dicho que no aceptaremos su caridad. Nuestra aca¬demia nos permite una independencia financiera adecuada.

Ese asunto de la escuela había despertado la curiosidad de Brick.

-¿Entiendo que esa academia es un colegio privado de los que preparan a sus alumnas para entrar en sociedad?

-Algo así. Enseñamos comportamiento, modales y una mane¬ra correcta de hablar a jóvenes acaudaladas no nacidas entre la alta sociedad.

-En otras palabras, hijas de la clase trabajadora. Qué peculiar es usted, señorita Utonio.

Ella entornó los ojos. -Se está burlando de mí.

-Tal vez.

En realidad no era así. Le parecía sinceramente admirable que Bombon y sus hermanas hubieran encontrado una ocupación para mantenerse, a diferencia de casi todas las demás damas de su cla¬se, que jamás se dedicarían a hacer nada que considerasen de infe¬rior categoría. Pero no podía evitar desear provocarla, aunque sólo fuera por el placer de volver a ver encenderse aquellos hermosos ojos rosas.

-¿Y sus hermanas enseñan también allí? -le preguntó cap¬ciosamente.

-Sí, y otras dos damas amigas mías. Nuestra patrocinadora es lady Freemantle.

Fue idea suya que abriéramos la academia, hace tres años. ¿La conoce usted? Su difunto marido era baronet, sir Rupert Freemantle. Brick asintió.

-La conozco. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea adecuado que mis pupilas estén empleadas en una escuela, por muy refinada que ésta sea. Comprenderá que, como su tutor, tendré que aprobar eso.

Bombon lo miró con cautela.

-Le aseguro que es una ocupación perfectamente respetable.

-Algunos calificarían sus opiniones de bobadas intelectualoides.

Resultaba perverso por su parte aguijoneada de aquel modo, pero el placer de ver su enérgica reacción era demasiado grande como para resistirse.

Sin embargo, ella pareció intuir su propósito.

-No me provocará para que pierda los estribos, milord.

-¿No?

Avanzó un paso hacia ella y la joven se quedó paralizada, mirándolo como fascinada. Pero luego enderezó los hombros y le sostuvo la mirada, directa y desafiante. Brick sintió el repen¬tino y salvaje apremio de cogerla en brazos y llevársela al lecho más próximo.

Nunca antes había experimentado una reacción tan primaria ante una mujer; en aquel caso además, por completo inapropiada, considerando que ella era su pupila.

Bombon exhaló un prolongado suspiro, esforzándose clara¬mente por mantener la calma.

-No creo que carezca usted de capacidad mental, milord. ¿Por qué le resulta entonces tan difícil aceptar que no deseamos estar bajo su tutela? ¿Que no deseamos su ayuda financiera? Usted no tiene ninguna obligación de mantenemos.

-El testamento no dice eso.

-Entonces, tendré que contratar a mis propios abogados para impugnar ese testamento.

-¿Cómo podrá permitírselo? No dispone de medios para hacerlo.

-Nuestra protectora nos ayudará. Lady Freemantle cree que las mujeres no deben ser obligadas a casarse, y nos ha prometido su apoyo. Desde luego, no es tan rica como usted, pero su padre le dejó una fortuna en empresas manufactureras y mineras.

-Eso sería muy interesante -respondió Brick amablemen¬te, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Por fin, su lánguida sonrisa consiguió encender la ira de la Joven.

-¡No puede obligamos a aceptar sus condiciones!

-No, supongo que no. Pero una vez se sepa a cuánto ascienden sus dotes, tendrán pretendientes lanzándose a sus pies y ase¬diando mi casa con propuestas de matrimonio.

Bombon avanzó hacia él con sus enguantadas manos conver¬tidas en puños, y con los ojos destellando peligrosamente.

-¡No conseguirá vendemos, milord! ¡Es indignante que muje¬res crecidas sean tratadas como simples propiedades, como si fue¬ran ganado! ¡No somos yeguas de cría que puedan ser vendidas al mejor postor!

A juzgar por su apasionado discurso, había tocado un punto sensible. Había fuego en sus ojos, un fuego que lo llenaba de admiración y atracción.

-Después de todo, parece que es verdad -murmuró él, fas¬cinado por el modo en que ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué es verdad?

-Que los ojos puedan realmente echar chispas. En estos momentos, los suyos brillan tanto como fuegos artificiales.

Esa provocativa observación la sacó de quicio. El sonido que se formó en lo más profundo de su garganta era el de una leona herida; un rumor sordo y peligroso.

-Me he esforzado lo máximo posible por ser paciente -co¬menzó.

Pasó por su lado en dirección a la mesa, cogió su florete y se volvió hacia él, apoyándole directamente la punta contra el pecho.

-Estaba decidida a utilizar la razón para convencerle, y si eso fallaba, confiaba en que prevalecieran sus mejores sentimientos. Pero ¡es evidente que no los tiene!

Brick, que ya estaba profundamente subyugado, levantó las manos con lentitud, rindiéndose.

-Tengo por norma no discutir nunca con una mujer ar¬mada. -

¡Bien! Entonces me prometerá que va a abandonar esa ridí¬cula idea de casarnos.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer semejante promesa bajo coacción, querida.

-¡Puede y la hará!

-No.

Pese a la fascinación que sentía, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie lo amenazara para obligado a hacer lo que quisiera. Pero entonces fijó su mirada en el rostro de ella... en la textura marfi¬leña de su piel, en su boca llena... Y se sintió embargado por el ferviente deseo de besarla; algo sorprendente, puesto que no solía ser un hombre precipitado.

-Adelante, hágalo.

Apretando los dientes y claramente frustrada, Bombon levan¬tó la punta del acero hasta el vulnerable hueco de la garganta de él, y ahí se detuvo.

Era una situación de impasse, una que Brick no estaba dis¬puesto a seguir soportando mucho tiempo. Al ver que ella seguía vacilando, cerró los dedos en torno a sus enguantados dedos y lenta e inexorablemente apartó la punta del arma de su garganta.

Aunque había neutralizado el peligro inmediato, le mantuvo sujeta la mano, presionándole la muñeca mientras se acercaba a ella. Enfocó de nuevo la mirada en la tentadora línea de su boca.

Bombon tenía su hermoso rostro levantado y cuando, nervio¬sa, se humedeció los labios, él luchó contra el fiero deseo de cubrírselos con los suyos.

Pese a la voz de advertencia que resonaba en su cabeza, Brick se encontró atrayendo a la joven aún más cerca, tirando de ella hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron. La sensación que sur¬gió entre ambos cuando él sintió la dulce presión de sus senos, bastó para encenderlo.

Entonces, los ojos de Bombon llamearon con una emoción dis¬tinta mientras los sentidos de Brick se concentraban ávidamen¬te en el deseo de tocarla.

Ella parecía cálida e intensamente vital. Su femenina suavidad despertaba sus más primarios instintos masculinos.

Se esforzó al máximo para mantener el control.

-La próxima vez que amenace a un hombre, asegúrese de que está dispuesta a llevar su amenaza hasta el final, señorita Utonio -le aconsejó, con una voz que de repente sonó ronca.

Con un leve grito de frustración, ella se liberó de su sujeción y retrocedió.

-Tomaré nota la próxima vez, señoría.

Brick se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de cuán urgen¬temente deseaba que hubiera una próxima vez. Observó cómo Bombon tiraba el florete, que chocó con estrépito contra el suelo.

-Debería alegrarse de que yo sea demasiado dama como para ensartarlo -declaró. Y, con estas palabras, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta con paso airado. Pero luego se detuvo para dirigirle una sombría mirada sobre el hombro-. Si lo que quiere es guerra, le prometo que la tendrá, lord Danvers.


	2. CAPITULO 2

la historia ni los personajes me pertenesen lo ago sin fines le lucro solo para que conoscan esta maravillosa historia

**CAPITULO 02**

_Finalmente he conocido al conde, y es aún más exasperante de lo que imaginaba. _

_BOMBON UTONIO A FANNY IRWIN _

Su mirada era puro desafío, un reto que Brick no podía resistir. Sin embargo, cuando se adelantó un paso, la señorita Utonio salió con rapidez de la habitación. La siguió por el pasillo mirándola con fijeza, divertido.

Ella pasó junto a sus dos amigos, que aguardaban en el pasillo y siguió hasta el vestíbulo, donde el mayordomo le abrió apresura damente la puerta.

Cuando hubo salido, Brick contuvo el apremio que sentía de perseguirla. Sin embargo, el tentador encuentro lo había dejado ávido de más de ella.

-Cierra la boca, amigo -dijo Butch claramente burlón. Brick lo hizo al instante, aunque no pudo negar lo cierto de la observación. Bombon utonio había despertado sus más prima rios instintos masculinos.

Negó con la cabeza, desconcertado, se dirigió al salón y proce dió a servirse un generoso trago. Luego se dejó caer pensativo en un sofá de cuero, considerando su intensa reacción ante la mayor de las Utonio.

Sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron en dos butacas próximas. Butch fue el primero en hablar.

-No nos habías dicho que la señorita Utonio fuera tan impo nente, Brick.

-Porque no lo sabía.

Sus abogados le habían advertido de que era una belleza, pero no le habían prevenido respecto a su fuerza y su fuego interior, porque, en tal caso, tal vez hubiese estado mejor preparado para enfrentarse a ella.

-Desde luego está claro que te ha vencido -comentó Boomer con una risita sardónica. -Por lo que he oído, ha amenazado con castrarte. Tenías razón, tienes en ella una virago.

-No -lo contradijo Butch -. Es más bien una amazona, o una valquiria.

Su tono era bastante admirativo.

-Yo prefiero un poco más de calma en una mujer -replicó Boomer :

-Pues yo no -lo contradijo Butch -. Ha sido una lástima que nos hicieras salir de la sala, Brick. Me hubiera gustado ser testigo de los fuegos de artificio.

Brick pensó divertido que fuegos de artificio era exactamen te lo que él había sentido con Bombon .

-Aún pareces confundido -añadió Boomer ahora en serio. Él asintió, dándole la razón. Nunca antes había experimenta do esa instintiva y poderosa fuerza de atracción. Sólo con estar cerca de Bombon , se había encendido en él el deseo.

Lo que era una notable novedad. A lo largo de su vida había conocido a gran cantidad de mujeres hermosas. ¡Demonios!, ha bía disfrutado de un considerable número de bellezas. Así pues, ¿qué es lo que hada a aquélla tan diferente? ¿El hecho de que no lo hubiera adulado? ¿Que no estuviera ansiosa por complacerlo y gratificarlo, como todas las demás mujeres?

-Tal vez sea sólo que me he quedado atónito porque no espe raba que fuera así en absoluto -racionalizó.

-No cabe duda de que es desafiante -comentó Butch de modo innecesario.

Al recordar su declaración de guerra, Brick pensó que real mente lo sería. Elementalmente desafiante. Irresistiblemente enig mática. La imagen de sus relampagueantes ojos grises y sus cabe llos rojizo-dorados le resultaría difícil de olvidar.

Tomó un largo sorbo de su vaso. Tal vez no fuera tan extraño que una mujer como Bombon hubiese despertado su interés. Des de hacía meses, todas sus conquistas habían sido mortalmente aburridas. Y había acabado harto de las mujeres que lo perseguían, lo mismo las damas que las casquivanas.

-Así pues, ¿cómo te propones manejar a la fiera señorita Bombon ? -preguntó Boomer .

-La verdad, aún no estoy seguro. Supongo que adelantaré al lunes mi visita a la mansión Him.

-Diría que has subestimado tus dificultades para casarla con algún incauto.

Brick se rió interiormente. -Sin duda.

La tarea de conseguirle una pareja adecuada sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Y quienquiera que intentara cortejarla lo tendría muy difícil.

-Quizá sea imposible encontrarle marido.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro -discrepó Butch -. Imagino que gran número de hombres encontrarían atractivo su temperamen to. Si hace gala de la misma pasión en el lecho, sería una magnífi ca amante para cualquier hombre.

Brick lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, amigo. Estás hablando de mi pupila. Butch esbozó una sonrisa arrepentida.

-Cierto, y tú no puedes seducir a tu propia pupila. Es una lás tima que sea de buena familia. No sería honorable. El fruto pro hibido y todo eso.

Brick reconoció pesaroso que, efectivamente, para él así era.

Su responsabilidad respecto a las hermanas Utonio era puramen te legal, y todas tenían una edad en la que no requerían de un guar dián que vigilara todas sus acciones; no obstante seguía siendo responsable de su bienestar.

Aun así, no podía negar que tomar a Bombon como su aman te le parecía algo enormemente atractivo. Por el momento, Brick estaba sin ninguna, puesto que nadie parecía satisfacerlo. Calmar sus necesidades carnales en un cuerpo exuberante y per fumado había tenido para él poco atractivo en los últimos tiem pos... hasta ahora.

La imagen de una dispuesta Bombon en su lecho encendía una oleada de deseo entre sus ingles. Pensar en tener todo aquel fue go debajo de él, rodeándolo, lo hizo removerse incómodo en su asiento.

Butch dijo en tono provocativo:

-Como he dicho antes, siempre puedes proponerle matrimonio tú mismo. Sería divertido verte tratando de conquistarla.

Boomer frunció la boca en una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, podría resultarte novedoso tener que perseguir a una mujer, para variar.

Brick dirigió a sus amigos una mirada molesta.

-Andaos con ojo, mis excelentes compañeros. Si seguís burlándoos de mí, encontraré el modo de hacer que os caséis con mis pupilas.

-Comprendo perfectamente que las hermanas Utonio se opongan a tu tutela -replicó Boomer sin arredrarse-. A las muje res les gusta pensar que son ellas quienes controlan, y que hacen bailar a los hombres a su voluntad. No quieren sentirse tratadas como una desagradable obligación, según tú pareces considerar tu deber para con tus pupilas.

-Yo no encontraría ese deber en absoluto desagradable -reflexionó Butch -. Más bien podría disfrutar disputando con mujeres semejantes a la señorita Bombon . ¿Qué te parece Brick? Llevas ya algún tiempo quejándote de que te aburres. Una batalla con ella seguramente añadiría emoción a tu vida. -Hizo una pau sa, observando a su amigo por encima de su vaso. -Y, a juzgar por ese destello en tus ojos, también tú lo crees así.

Él asintió. Combatir con Bombon utonio sería, indiscutible mente, una solución para su tedio.

-Sin duda que resultará interesante. Lo descubriré cuando vaya a la mansión Him la próxima semana, para resolver la cuestión de sus matrimonios.

Aún no sabía cómo se enfrentaría a la joven, pero aguardaba expectante su próxima confrontación.

«El problema de desafiar a un león en su madriguera es que uNose arriesga a ser devorado», pensó Bombon mientras subía al lujoso calesín de viaje de su patrocinadora. Tal vez se había librado de convertirse en un sabroso manjar para Brick him, el nuevo conde de Him, pero su orgullo ciertamente había sufrido.

Mientras el cochero guiaba a los caballos de regreso a Chiswick, ella se dejó caer contra los cojines de terciopelo y aguardó a que sus sentidos se serenasen. Lord Him la había confundido tan to por un momento que hasta había llegado a olvidar el propósi to de su visita.

Aquella mañana había viajado a Londres decidida a utilizar la lógica y su encanto para hacerlo entrar en razón y convencerlo de que renunciara a la tutoría. Pero él la había pillado con la guar dia baja.

Era deplorable cómo se le había acelerado el pulso nada más verlo. Era alto y de complexión atlética, con una espesa cabellera negra, ojos azul oscuro y los rasgos perfectos y bien cincelados de un dios griego. Pero ninguna estatua de mármol había provo cado nunca en ella el deseo de tocada, ni tan descaradas imágenes en su mente como las que él había conjurado.

Bombon hizo una mueca al recordar cómo su camisa abierta dejaba al descubierto parte de su musculoso pecho y su vello negro y rizado. El atuendo informal del conde, combinado con el brillo divertido de sus astutos ojos azules, la había desconcertado por completo. Y luego había permitido que la provocase hasta hacerle perder los estribos.

No podía imaginar qué la había impulsado a amenazarlo como lo había hecho, cuando su intención en todo momento había sido convencerlo con amabilidad.

Era evidente que desafiarlo había sido un error, pues un hom bre como aquél probablemente disfrutaba con los desafíos.

Para su sorpresa, lord Him le había hecho frente dejándola sin aliento con su evidente intención de besarla. Y lo que era peor, ¡ella había deseado que lo hiciera! Al final, Bombon había tenido que llevar a cabo una ignominiosa pero sensata retirada sin alcanzar su objetivo; no confiaba en sí misma como para quedarse más tiempo.

El encuentro la había dejado inquieta y enormemente molesta consigo misma, no sólo por su fracaso, sino por su absurda atrac ción hacia él.

«Necia estúpida -murmuró Bombon para sí. –No sólo le has permitido conseguir ventaja, sino que te has comportado como cualquier insensata fémina atraída por un hermoso noble.»

Su señorial superioridad era exactamente lo que ella había espe rado. Era un diablo provocador, arrogante y despótico, que creía saber qué era lo mejor para ellas. Sin embargo, no podía negar que la había impresionado enormemente. Bombon había sentido el fuego que fluía entre ellos durante aquellos breves momentos en que habían mantenido un enfrentamiento de voluntades.

Con un suspiro de disgusto, volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla del carruaje el paisaje rural que discurría ante sus ojos

.

Debería haber ido mejor preparada para ese encuentro. Su bue na amiga Fanny Irwin -a la que conocía desde que eran peque ñas y que en la actualidad era la más famosa cortesana de Lon dres- la había advertido acerca de Brick him. Le había hablado de su atractivo aspecto, sus modales atrevidos y su aguda inteligencia. Como uno de los mejores partidos del país, había hechizado a la mitad de la población femenina de Inglaterra... Y se había acostado con buen número de sus miembros.

A la mayoría de las mujeres les parecía atractiva esa clase de encanto libertino, pero la mayoría de las mujeres no habían teni do que soportar a un padre libertino durante toda su vida, como en cambio sí había hecho Bombon .

Su nuevo tutor era demasiado endemoniadamente guapo para su propio bien. Ese pensamiento la hizo apretar los dientes con autorreproche. Su madre lo había sacrificado todo por un rostro hermoso, incluidas sus propias hijas. El doloroso pesar por ese abandono aún cortaba como un cuchillo, incluso después de cua tro años.

Cuando Victoria Utonio se fugó con su amante, sus hijas tuvie ron que enfrentarse a la consiguiente humillación y desgracia. Lue go, para empeorar las cosas, su padre, sir Charles Utonio, perdió en el juego el resto de su fortuna, dos semanas después, resultó muerto en un duelo por una de sus amantes.

Más allá de la devastación emocional que suponía perder a ambos padres y el hogar de la familia casi a la vez, las hermanas Utonio habían pagado un alto precio por el escándalo de muchos otros modos. Bombon había perdido a su prometido por esa cau sa. Su prometido desde hacía tres meses, un vizconde -un hom bre al que amaba sinceramente- había roto su compromiso; el joven no había sido lo bastante valiente como para desafiar la cen sura y los malévolos comentarios de la alta sociedad. Sus declara ciones de amor habían resultado ser tan evanescentes como jiro nes de nubes, dejando a Bombon como si se le hubiese roto el corazón, tal como decían los poetas.

Para Burbuja, la verdadera belleza de la familia, había desapare cido toda clase de futuro respetable. Su Temporada londinense concluyó de manera tan brusca como sus posibilidades de recibir proposiciones de matrimonio convenientes. Aún más humillante, les habían sido hechas infames propuestas por parte de tres liber tinos distintos que nunca se habrían atrevido a ello si su tío hubie ra sido mejor tutor.

Tampoco Bellota había tenido ninguna oportunidad de conocer a algún pretendiente respetable, aunque ella fingía que no le importaba. Para combatir sus sentimientos de angustia y pesar, la menor de las hermanas Utonio se había convertido en una salva je que se rebelaba contra las convenciones de la alta sociedad y los altaneros árbitros de la misma que las habían repudiado a ella y a sus hermanas.

Bellota se había convertido en un verdadero problema, por mucho que a Bombon le pesara reconocerlo. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable de su fracaso a la hora de proteger a sus hermanas, pues to que era la mayor.

Ella sólo tenía diecinueve años cuando su madre las abando nó, pero aun así se consideraba responsable. En especial, dado que su tío era un ser mezquino que se preocupaba muy poco del bienestar de las jóvenes.

Liondel Doddridge, el séptimo lord Him, las había acogi do a regañadientes cuando hubo que vender el hogar familiar de las tres hermanas en Hampshire para pagar las deudas de su difunto padre, y siempre las había tratado como una carga y únicamen te objeto de caridad.

-Os mantendréis alejadas de mí -les advirtió en el momen to en que llegaron a su casa. -Y procuraréis conservar la respe tabilidad si sabéis lo que os conviene. Vuestra madre se convirtió en símbolo de escándalo, y no quiero que me avergoncéis como ella lo hizo.

-No tienes que preocuparte, tío Lionel -le había respondi do Bombon con energía, hablando en nombre de todas. -No tenemos ninguna intención de comportarnos como nuestra madre.

-¡No me llaméis tío! Yo no tengo ninguna relación de sangre con vosotras. Victoria era sólo mi hermanastra, fruto del deplo rable segundo matrimonio de mi padre; y Utonio no tenía ningún derecho a hacerme cargar con vosotras tres en su testamento, en especial puesto que no me dejó nada con que hacer frente a vues tra manutención. Pero no me queda más remedio que asumir esa responsabilidad, dado que ningún caballero respetable os querrá ahora como esposas.

Sus palabras provocaron una ardiente furia en Bombon , junto con el fiero deseo de conseguir independizarse de aquel hombre. Pero carecían de dinero, por lo que, finalmente, habían resuelto ganarse la vida utilizando su buena educación y su crianza de damas de categoría.

Con el indispensable apoyo de una acaudalada patrocinadora, y con la ayuda de sus hermanas y de dos amigas de su misma cla se social, Bombon había puesto en marcha una academia para enseñar a las hijas no refinadas de ricos comerciantes cómo convertirse en damas, para así poder competir en el rutilante mundo de la alta sociedad

.

Por fin, tras más de tres años de duro esfuerzo, la escuela se había convertido en una empresa de enorme éxito, permitiéndolas completa independencia financiera. Luego, para su consternación, su tío falleció, y se vieron enfrentadas al nombramiento de un nuevo tutor que inmediatamente había declarado su intención de encontrarles maridos.

Era en extremo frustrante, para no decir que también preocu pante. El nuevo lord Him posiblemente poseía autoridad legal para obligarlas a dejar la enseñanza si él así lo decidía. Y, por otra parte, cualquier marido que les encontrase, a buen seguro que de saprobaría su insólito comportamiento.

Por añadidura, Bombon se estremecía ante el simple pensa miento de someterse a otro cortejo. No tenía la más mínima inten ción de arriesgarse a sufrir de nuevo la congoja que había tenido que soportar hacía cuatro años.

Sus hermanas tenían así mismo sus propias ideas para sus futu ros, y en ellas no estaba incluido renunciar a la independencia que se habían ganado con tanto esfuerzo, para contraer matrimonio con esposos no deseados. Burbuja estaba decidida a casarse sólo por amor, mientras que Bellota había renegado del matrimonio y de los hombres por completo.

-Gracias a Dios por Winifred -murmuró Bombon de todo corazón.

Su patrocinadora, Winifred, lady Freemantle, había sido una chica trabajadora antes de casarse y entrar a formar parte de la alta sociedad. La ahora viuda de mediana edad había sido un sólido apoyo, no solo para la academia, sino para las vidas per sonales de las hermanas. Era ella quien le había ofrecido a Bombon su calesín y caballos para el viaje a Londres, para que así no tuviera que viajar en el ya muy desvencijado carruaje de su di funto tío.

La joven llegó a Chiswick a primera hora de la tarde. Al igual que Richmond, más allá al oeste, el pequeño pueblo se había con vertido en un moderno lugar de residencia durante el siglo ante rior, a causa de su gran proximidad con Londres.

El calesín pasó junto a numerosas mansiones y villas construi das a la orilla del río antes de girar y tomar el paseo de gravilla de la mansión Him.

La hermosa casa solariega, de ladrillo rojo suave, se encontraba junto a las arboladas riberas del río Támesis. El paisaje era exube rante y verde, pero el descuidado césped y los crecidos arbustos lo convertían casi en una jungla. El mobiliario y el equipamiento de la casa también estaban gastados y en muy mal estado, mien tras que las obras de arte y la plata hacía mucho que se habían ven dido para pagar facturas de la propiedad.

Asimismo, casi todos los sirvientes se habían marchado. Los que quedaban eran un mayordomo, un ama de llaves y una pare ja anciana que llevaban viviendo allí más de treinta años. A dife rencia de su tío, todos ellos habían acogido afectuosamente a las hermanas Utonio cuando éstas llegaron a la casa.

Las hermanas de Bombon salieron a recibirla en cuanto el coche se detuvo ante la entrada principal.

Burbuja era alta y esbelta, de cabello dorado pálido, ojos azul cielo y una exquisita belleza que le otorgaba el delicado aspecto del cristal; una impresión completamente falsa. Era además la más inteligente y estudiosa de todas ellas, así como la más encantado ra. Burbuja hubiera sido mucho más feliz de haber nacido varón, pues así habría podido seguir una carrera científica. En lugar de ello, su agudo intelecto se desperdiciaba enseñando etiqueta y modales a damiselas novatas.

Etiqueta y modales no eran en cambio el fuerte de Bellota. La Utonio más joven era un diablillo vivaracho, que se sentía mucho más a gusto entrenando a las alumnas de la academia en actividades deportivas y habilidades físicas, como cabalgar, conducir y tirar con arco. Curiosamente, Bellota poseía una llamativa y vívida coloración. Sus brillantes ojos negros y sus exuberantes rizos cas taño oscuro la convertían en excepcional en su familia de mujeres de aspecto feérico y cabellos rubios, mientras que su carácter apa sionado a menudo la metía en problemas.

Normalmente, su mirada era cálida y risueña, pero en aquel momento se la veía preocupada.

-Bueno, ¿Qué ha dicho, Belle? -le preguntó a su hermana mayor en cuanto ésta se apeó del calesín, sin tener en cuenta que el cochero y el mozo podían oír su conversación.

-Te lo diré luego, en privado -respondió ella, aunque com prendía la impaciencia de Bellota.

Cuando la vio torcer el gesto, Bombon fijó sus ojos en los son rientes de su hermana mediana.

-Te puedes imaginar lo difícil que ha sido pasar el día aguardándote, a la espera de saber el resultado de tu entrevista con lord Him -dijo Burbuja en voz baja.

-Nunca imaginaréis lo que realmente ha pasado -murmuró Bombon en tono casi inaudible.

-Deberías haber permitido que te acompañásemos -Comen tó Bellota mientras se dirigían hacia la escalera y cruzaban la puerta principal. -Podíamos haberte defendido del enojoso conde. -Sí, tal vez debería haberlo hecho -convino Bombon con una carcajada antes de entregar sus guantes, capa y sombrero a Simpkin, su venerable mayordomo.

Sus hermanas consiguieron contener su impaciencia hasta que se dirigieron a un pequeño salón al fondo de la primera planta, la única habitación que tenía fuego encendido en el hogar para combatir la humedad primaveral; las muchachas seguían observando los frugales hábitos de su difunto tío.

-Lamento deciros que esta mañana he fracasado estrepitosa mente -confesó sin rodeos, sin revelar sin embargo que había tratado de salirse con la suya a punta de espada. -He manejado muy mal a lord Him, pero aun así, él estaba en una actitud totalmente cerrada.

-¿No se echará pues atrás en su propósito de facilitarnos dotes? -preguntó Burbuja consternada.

Bombon esbozó una sombría sonrisa.

-No, al contrario. Se ha jactado de que pronto tendremos a multitud de pretendientes revoloteando a nuestro alrededor.

Burbuja frunció los labios con señorial enojo mientras Bellota apretaba la mandíbula.

-En ese caso, ¿qué debemos hacer para frustrar sus planes? -preguntó.

La intención del conde de encontrarles esposos había alarma do a Bellota más que a nadie. Ésta no solo era completamente feliz con la insólita libertad de que disfrutaba en su vida presente, sino que le gustaba mucho trabajar en la academia. Y ahora lord Him amenazaba con echarlo todo a rodar intentando casarlas.

Las tres habían pensado ya en posibles alternativas para el caso de que Bombon no consiguiera hacerlo cambiar de idea. Al final, sólo se les había ocurrido un modo de frustrar las intenciones del hombre, y se trataba meramente de una solución temporal.

-Creo que vosotras dos deberíais desaparecer de Him -dijo Bombon con lentitud. -Si no os puede encontrar, no puede coaccionaros para que aceptéis a cualquier pretendiente que quiera endosaros.

Bellota no parecía satisfecha.

-Yo sigo creyendo que deberíamos quedarnos y resistir. Tie ne que entender que no va a poder coaccionarnos para que nos casemos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-A mí no me gusta dejar que te enfrentes a él tú sola, Bombon -añadió Burbuja.

-Me irá perfectamente -respondió ella tratando de parecer segura de sí misma. -Y me sentiría más tranquila si estuvierais fuera de su alcance.

Burbuja asintió por fin de mala gana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo deberíamos permanecer escondidas?

-Hasta que lord Him entre en razón.

-No deberías librar nuestras batallas tú sola, Belle -insistió Bellota.

Su hermana mayor le sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero creo que en este caso es lo mejor. Podéis ir a vivir a casa debellunos días. Al conde no se le ocurrirá buscarlas ahí.

Bell Blanchard era su amiga más querida, y maestra en la Aca demia Freemantle para Damas Jóvenes, que llevaba el nombre de su benefactora.

-Winifred sin duda nos acogería -sugirió Burbuja.

-Sí, pero es probable que lord Him os buscara allí, puesto que le he hablado de su patrocinio.

Al ver que la pequeña aún parecía preocupada, Bombon la miró suplicante.

-Bellota, prométeme que seguirás mi plan por el momento.

-¡Oh, de acuerdo! -Y le echó los brazos al cuello en un breve abrazo-. Pero no me gusta lo más mínimo. Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo y desafiar al enojoso conde.

Ella ignoró el comentario, porque había aprendido que una tác tica agresiva no era lo más aconsejable para hacer frente a lord Him.

-Creo que esta noche ya deberíais ir con Tess. Es posible que el conde se presente aquí de un momento a otro, y no de seo que estéis cuando llegue.

-¿Cómo te enfrentarás a él? -preguntó Burbuja.

-Aún no estoy segura -murmuró Bombon . Como su tutor, tenía derecho a organizar el casamiento de las tres, no obstante, te nía que encontrar algún modo de hacerle abandonar su plan. -Se cree que puede darnos órdenes, así que tendré que demostrarle su error.

Sin embargo, todos sus buenos propósitos sufrieron un duro revés cuatro días más tarde, cuando distinguió a lord Him cabalgando hacia ella por una pradera herbosa.

-¡Maldito sea! -murmuró Bombon entre dientes, tirando bruscamente de las riendas de su propia montura.

Debía haber sabido que su señoría no se limitaría a quedarse en la casa, aguardándola. Ella se había marchado de allí delibera damente a la hora señalada para la entrevista que el conde había solicitado, decidida a hacerle lo más incómoda posible su tutoría. En ningún momento había esperado que saliera a buscarla; era evidente que había subestimado su persistencia.

Con las enguantadas manos aferradas a las riendas, Bombon vaci ló por un mínimo instante. No era propio de ella volver grupas y salir huyendo, sin embargo, no confiaba en sí misma lo suficiente como para quedarse a solas con lord Him. Una cosa era encontrarse con él con los sirvientes a corta distancia; otra totalmente distinta era enfrentársele en una pradera solitaria. No tenía ningún deseo de habérselas con el conde; no sabía si él se sentiría inclinado a la venganza por amenazarlo a punta de espada durante su primer encuentro, o por haber desafiado sus órdenes expresas aquella tarde.

La lamentable verdad era que el hermoso diablo la desconcer taba con su ágil cuerpo y sus anchos hombros, con sus penetran tes ojos azules y su sonrisa insinuante. En aquel preciso instante, no se sentía segura de poder defenderse contra él.

O quizá era tan sólo que se había vuelto cobarde.

Sin demorarse más en analizar las deficiencias de su carácter, la joven hizo girar su caballo y lo impulsó al galope hacia un haye do que había a cierta distancia. Sin embargo, cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener de que el hombre no la hubiese visto se desva neció al instante cuando se aventuró a mirar por encima del hom bro. La estaba persiguiendo.

Con el corazón acelerado, se inclinó sobre su silla de montar y apremió a su montura. Cuando llegó al hayedo y se sumergió en su fría sombra, se vio obligada a reducir la velocidad para esquivar las ramas bajas, que se le enganchaban en el sombrero.

Era evidente que al conde no le sucedía lo mismo. El sonido de los cascos de su caballo, cada vez más cerca, le hicieron com prender que aún seguía persiguiéndola. Cuando Bombon salió de nuevo a una pradera iluminada por el sol, redobló sus esfuerzos, pero sabía que él estaba ganando terreno rápidamente.

El pulso le martilleaba en las sienes al compás del repiqueteo de su frenético galope cuando lo vio situarse a su altura. Por un instante, corrieron el uno junto al otro mientras su corazón latía con inesperado alborozo.

Luego, de repente, el conde alargó el brazo para rodearla con firmeza por la cintura y arrancarla de su silla como si no pesara más que un milano.

El grito de alarma de Bombon se convirtió en otro de indigna ción cuando se vio sentada de lado sobre la montura de lord Him, delante de él y envuelta en su poderoso abrazo. Mientras se aferraba desesperada para mantener el equilibrio, su jadeante exigencia, «¡Déjeme ir, diablo!», quedó sofocada y sin efecto contra su hombro, y no recibió ninguna respuesta. En lugar de soltarla, el conde se limitó a sujetarla con más fuerza.

Cuando por fin detuvo su caballo, Bombon jadeaba de furia, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo rabiosa.

Al instante, comprendió que había cometido un error, porque, al hacerlo, su boca quedó a pocos centímetros de la de él. Una deliciosa sacudida la recorrió entera. Había estado fantaseando con aquellos firmes y sensuales labios...

Luego, sus ojos se encontraron, y ambos parecieron contener la respiración.

El repentino silencio sonaba ensordecedor. Bombon sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho, no obstante, esa vez no podía atribuirlo al ejercicio físico. Más bien era debido a su postura, estrechada contra el musculoso cuerpo del hombre, con sus palpitantes senos pegados a su ancho pecho.

Lord Him permanecía sentado impasible, mirándola espe culativo, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada. Cuando él deslizó la vista por su garganta desnuda y luego más abajo, a sus senos, que destacaban prominentes, Bombon lamentó no haberse puesto algo que la protegiera más que aquel vestido de muselina de escote bajo, en consonancia con el calor de la tarde de primavera. Era plenamente consciente de que sus pezones se habían endurecido ante el contacto masculino, y el conde también parecía haber nota do la atrevida respuesta de su cuerpo, porque sus azules ojos des tellaron con un brillo sensual.

Su voz sonó como un ronco y sarcástico murmullo cuando observó:

-Había previsto cierto número de recibimientos por parte de usted, señorita Utonio, pero confieso que éste no era uno de ellos.

Ella se puso rígida ante su tono entre insinuante y burlón. -Tampoco yo, milord. ¿Qué se propone maltratándome de este modo?

El brillo de sus ojos se hizo más intenso. -La acabo de rescatar, es evidente.

-¡No necesitaba que me rescataran!

-¿Ah, no? He supuesto que su caballo se había desbocado, porque usted nunca hubiera sido tan grosera como para ignorar de manera intencionada su cita conmigo. He llegado a la casa hace una hora, y me he encontrado con que ni usted ni sus hermanas aparecían por ningún lado.

Ella no tenía una respuesta para aquello, puesto que su ausen cia había sido completamente intencionada.

-Debe de haber olvidado la hora -la siguió aguijoneando el conde-, porque estoy seguro de que no se proponía causarme la molestia de tener que salir a buscarla.

Bombon se sonrojó.

-Tenía previamente ocupada la hora que usted impuso.

-¿Impuse? -Enarcó una ceja. -No fue ni mucho menos una imposición.

-Pues lo parecía mucho, puesto que no me dio ninguna voz en el asunto.

Él volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus labios.

-Al parecer, su huida ha tenido consecuencias que usted no había previsto.

Ante la perpleja mirada de la joven, lord Him se removió ligeramente debajo de ella.

-Tal vez usted no supiera que el ejercicio físico excita la san gre de los hombres. Y eso, combinado con la emoción de la per secución...

Dejó la frase en suspenso hasta que Bombon sintió la dura erección contra su muslo, y comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

En ese momento recobró la sensatez y apretó las manos con tra el pecho del conde, decidida a liberarse. Sin embargo, era ya demasiado tarde. De pronto, él inclinó la cabeza para cubrir su boca con un beso.

Un beso lento, irresistible y hechicero.

Lo inesperado de su asalto la dejó aturdida. Se sentía mareada y apenas podía respirar. Ante aquel calor abrasador, el pánico se fundió con una insidiosa excitación contra la que no pudo luchar. En vez de ello, su cuerpo se rindió instintivamente mientras los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos con exquisita presión. Cuando su lengua profundizó explorando su boca, Bombon pro firió un gemido de impotencia.

Brick sintió el mismo calor apoderándose de él, la misma oleada de deseo que había experimentado en su primer encuen tro... sólo que en esta ocasión aún más poderosa. La sensación lo sacudió. Y también a ella, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, sin tiendo como sentía despertarse su excitación.

Estrechó su abrazo e hizo más profundo el beso, reclamando y cortejando, deseando mucho más. Su erección latía, su pulso pal pitaba.

Cuando por fin se interrumpió para mirarla, una tangible emo ción vibraba entre ellos llenando el aire. Sintió a la joven temblar con intensidad entre sus brazos mientras le devolvía la mirada.

-Suélteme -le pidió al fin con un ronco susurro.

-Bombon ... -murmuró él sin desear obedecerla.

Con la espalda de repente rígida, lo miró furiosa, sus ojos destellando con renovado fuego. Al ver que no la soltaba, echó un puño hacia atrás y lo golpeó en la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas.

El inesperado ataque impulsó la cabeza de Brick hacia atrás y le produjo un vibrante dolor en toda la mandíbula que lo hizo proferir un ronco juramento. La reacción de su cuerpo fue aún más primaria que antes: sintió el salvaje apremio de volver a besarla, de conquistarla y demostrarle su dominio.

Sin embargo, la chica aprovechó su momentánea vacilación para liberarse de su abrazo. Cuando intentó bajar del caballo, en esa ocasión él se obligó a dejarla ir, asiéndola del brazo solamen te para ayudada a descender hasta el suelo.

Aterrizó en él torpemente pero se volvió en seguida para enfrentársele, como si no deseara darle más ventaja. El conde per maneció en la silla, mirándola con incredulidad.

Una vez más, la señorita Utonio lo había cogido totalmente por sorpresa; no obstante, era su propia e inesperada respuesta la que más lo había inquietado. Había tratado de convencerse de que la fiera atracción que sentía por Bombon era una aberración. Duran te los últimos cuatro días había intentado apartada de su mente. Para su desesperación, no había sido capaz de olvidarla ni un momento.

En lugar de ello, no podía pensar más que en volver a verla, y comprobar si seguía tan llena de vida y fuego como recordaba.

Ahora ya tenía su respuesta. Allí estaba, desafiante, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios húmedos y suavemente magullados por la pasión, y con los puños apretados, como dispuesta para una batalla.

Era hasta el último centímetro la hermosa furia que había inva dido sus sueños las últimas cuatro noches.

Brick no se había propuesto tomarla entre sus brazos ni había tenido intenciones de besarla. Pero había sido seducido por su fuego tentador, y esa abrasadora indulgencia lo había deja do ardiendo y dolorosamente endurecido. Su cuerpo se estremecía con el primitivo apremio de tenderla en la suave hierba de primavera y tomarla allí mismo, en la pradera, de hundir su palpitante miembro en su apetecible carne y vencerla a través del placer.

Para empeorar aún más las cosas, su choque físico todavía había intensificado más el pulso mental que mantenían entre ellos. Mientras permanecía sentado mirándola, lo asaltaron dos pensamientos al mismo tiempo: deseaba a Bombon utonio más de lo que había deseado a mujer alguna en su vida. Y no podía tenerla.

No era tan libertino como para seducir a su propia pupila, una joven dama que se hallaba bajo su protección. El único mo do honorable de tenerla en su lecho sería mediante el matrimonio...

Esa reflexión lo hizo aspirar aire con fuerza. Matrimonio.

No, se rebeló automáticamente su mente consciente. Por el momento no tenía intenciones de casarse; desde luego, no solo para engendrar un obligado heredero.

«Pero si la deseas -argumentó una insistente voz interior-, tendrás que llevar vuestra relación a un régimen de mayor igual dad que el de tutor y pupila.»

Agitó la cabeza sin apenas dar crédito a lo que estaba conside rando. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que su deseo estaba predomi nando sobre su sentido común.

¿O no era así?

Si consideraba la situación con lógica, casarse con Bombon no era algo tan irracional. Deseaba procurarle bienestar encontrándole un marido adecuado, y él era mejor candidato que la mayoría. Y, por otra parte, ella estaba capacitada, por cuna y crianza, para ser su condesa, pese al escándalo protagonizado por su familia.

Cansándose con ella, podía cumplir con su deber de proporcionarle un heredero a su ilustre linaje, a la vez que podría satis facer de manera honorable su ardiente deseo de tenerla en su lecho.

Sin embargo, el argumento más importante era cómo se sen tía respecto al hecho de encadenarse a ella en una unión para toda la vida.

¿Y cuál era la respuesta? La innegable verdad era que Bombon utonio era la única mujer que había conocido con la que podría realmente disfrutar teniéndola como esposa. Y dudaba enormemente que pudiera encontrar alguna que se adecuara mejor a sus necesidades.

Brick inspiró hondo mientras llegaba a una decisión. Tal vez se hubiese vuelto loco, pero tenía intenciones de proponerle matri monio a su pupila.

Contemplándola todavía atónito, le dedicó una aviesa sonrisa al tiempo que se frotaba con mucho tiento la mandíbula. -Gentleman Jackson admiraría su gancho de derecha, seño rita Utonio -observó, refiriéndose al más importante campeón de boxeo de Inglaterra.

Ella frunció la boca, irritada.

-¿Y cómo esperaba que reaccionase tras abordarme de ese modo? Simplemente me he limitado a defenderme.

Brick asintió comprensivo ante su réplica.

-Desde luego, lo ha hecho de manera admirable. Y sin duda me merecía algo peor por haberme dejado llevar de ese modo. Le ruego sinceramente que me perdone.

Al ver que no respondía a su disculpa, desmontó con lentitud sin apartar los ojos de la joven.

Bombon buscó en torno a su montura, y pareció consternada al ver a su caballo pastando a media pradera de distancia. Retrocedió un paso, indicando claramente su deseo de permanecer apar tada de él.

Eso hizo que Brick se detuviera. No quería asustarla... aun que no creía ni por un momento que ella se asustase fácilmente. -No estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres huyan de mí -comentó lacónico.

-Estoy segura de que así es -replicó la señorita Utonio con tono seco.

-Sin embargo, usted y sus hermanas parecen tener la costum bre de hacerlo. He sido informado de que Burbuja y Bellota hace ya varios días que están ausentes; desde que usted recibió mi misiva expresando mi intención de visitarlas hoy.

Bombon se puso tensa e irguió la barbilla.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sus sirvientes nos han estado espiando!

Brick no dijo nada, pues era verdad. Durante los últimos días, había mandado a sus propios empleados a la mansión Him para ayudar a los dos ancianos criados, claramente insuficien tes pese a su buena voluntad para mantener la vasta propiedad. Los sirvientes que Brick había enviado le eran leales, gente dis puesta a informarlo regularmente sobre sus pupilas.

Le habían dicho que Bombon se había mantenido alejada de ellos lo máximo posible, mientras que a sus hermanas no se las veía por ningún lado.

-Deseaba comenzar poniendo en orden la mansión -res pondió él al fin. -Pero le ruego que no cambie de tema, seño rita Utonio. No tengo ninguna duda de que usted dispuso que sus hermanas desaparecieran, en un intento de desbaratar mis planes.

Bombon esbozó una inocente sonrisa.

-Desarrollaron un curioso caso de erupciones en la piel.

-¿La tienen todavía ahora? -preguntó él.

-Sí. Evidentemente debe de tratarse de una reacción a su anunciada visita. Me preocupó que pudiera ser contagioso, por lo que las mandé lejos con el fin de proteger la salud de usted.

Brick se echó a reír.

-Vamos, Bombon . ¿No podríamos acordar una tregua por un tiempo? No deseo que nos peleemos.

La resuelta expresión de la joven se suavizó en parte. -Tampoco yo deseo librar una guerra, milord, pero usted se niega a comprender que no deseamos vernos obligadas a contraer matrimonio por un tutor.

-Le prometo que a usted no quiero casarla con nadie, le pro pongo que lo haga conmigo.

Por el silbido de su respiración pudo comprender que ella se había quedado tan conmocionada como él. Brick pensó que era increíble que realmente considerara dar el sorprendente paso de abandonar su valiosa soltería.

Pero en cierto sentido, su decisión le parecía correcta.

Ahora, pensó, tenía que hacerle comprender a Bombon la lógi ca de su propuesta y convencerla de que aceptarla era lo que más le convenía.

-¿Ha dicho que quiere casarse conmigo? -repitió la joven, que claramente creía no haber oído bien.

-Sí, en efecto, casarme con usted -respondió él afable, más convencido de ello cuanto más lo consideraba. -Sé que la he cogido por sorpresa, pero sí, me gustaría hacerle una honorable proposición de matrimonio.

**HYYYY AKI ESTOY DESPUES DE UNA SEMANA SIN ALTUALIZAR POR FIN LO HISE**

**BUENO PASANDO A OTRO PUNTO LE DOY LAS GRASIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN MANDADO MENSAJES ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA Y LOS INVITO A QUE ME SIGAN EMBIANDO, ME ENCANTA LEER SUS OPINIONES SOBRE ESTO SIN MAS PREANGULOS NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA**


	3. CAPITULO 3

LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A NICOLE JORDAN NI MUCHO MENOS LOS PERSONAJES SOLO LO HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y PARA QUE USTEDES CONOSCAN UNA HISTORIA TAN BONITA COMO ESTA

**CAPITULO 03**

_Es posible que el nuevo conde, además de ser irritante, esté loco. _

_BOMBON A FANNY _

Su atónito silencio duró unos minutos.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco? -preguntó al fin en tono cauteloso. Un irónico regocijo brilló en los ojos de él.

-Le aseguro que estoy por completo cuerdo -respondió-. Simplemente, le estoy proponiendo matrimonio.

Ella se echó a reír sin poder evitado. Aún le flaqueaban las piernas por el inesperado asalto del conde a sus sentidos y aho ra hada que la cabeza le diera vueltas con su sorprendente ocu rrencia.

-Su risa me ofende -dijo lord Danvers-. Admito que mi proposición es inesperada, pero le aseguro que se trata de un asunto serio.

Bombon dejó de reír y se llevó una mano a la sien.

-No puedo creerle, milord. Lady Freemantle me dijo que era usted un solterón empedernido.

-Lo era... hasta hace dos minutos. Pero besarla ha produci do un sorprendente efecto en mi juicio. Me ha hecho darme cuen ta de que deseo que sea usted mi condesa.

Ella se lo quedó mirando desconcertada.

-¿Cómo es posible que un beso lo haya conducido a esa con clusión?

El conde encogió sus anchos hombros.

-No ha sido sólo el beso. Existen varias razones que la convierten en una buena elección para mí. Pero principalmente... Bien, en algún momento deberé casarme, y usted es la primera mujer que me ha interesado lo bastante como para hacer que me plantee dar ese paso.

-Pero usted no sabe casi nada de mí.

-Sé lo suficiente como para pensar que podemos entendernos bien. Ninguno de los dos se aburrirá nunca.

Aún sorprendida, Bombon lo contempló durante largo rato. -¿No escuchó nada de lo que le dije en Londres acerca de mi aversión al matrimonio?

-La escuché atentamente, pero me propongo convencerla para que lo reconsidere.

Su confianza en sí mismo la dejó atónita. -Nunca lo logrará, milord.

-¿No? -Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. -Es evidente que usted no me conoce, Bombon .

Comenzaba a exasperada.

-Así es, no le conozco, y tampoco siento deseos de hacerlo.

Desde luego, no como su esposa.

-Tal vez no ha considerado las ventajas que eso le supondría.

-¿Ventajas? -repitió ella.

-Como condesa de Danvers no le faltará de nada.

-Salvo la libertad de controlar mi propia vida. En su calidad de marido, usted tendría aún mayor poder sobre mí del que tiene ahora como tutor. Según la ley, usted seria mi «amo y señor» y yo sería legalmente posesión suya. No deseo que ningún hombre me controle de ese modo.

Él hizo una mueca.

-No tengo ningún deseo de controlada, querida. Simplemen te le estoy proponiendo un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Esas palabras alcanzaron un punto sensible de Bombon . Ella se había jurado a sí misma que nunca contraería un matrimonio de conveniencia, como lo había sido la amarga unión de sus padres. Que sólo se casaría por una razón, que era el amor.

-Bien, usted puede estar deseoso de tal arreglo, milord, pero eso no tiene ningún atractivo para mí -declaró al fin. -Mis padres se casaron por conveniencia, y se hicieron el uno al otro profundamente desgraciados.

-No necesitamos tener esa clase de unión -respondió él, paciente.

-¡No necesitamos tener ninguna clase de unión en absoluto! Ante su apasionada exclamación, Brick la miró pensativo. -Desde luego, le otorgaré una importante dote de matrimonio y proveeré generosamente a sus hermanas. Creo que debería estar reconocida de que ya no necesite ganarse más la vida ense ñando en su academia.

Bombon cogió aire despacio, esforzándose por tranquilizarse. -Es evidente que usted no lo comprende. Nosotras no desea mos renunciar a la enseñanza. Nuestro empleo no es sólo agradable sino muy gratificante. Además, nos da la independencia para hacer exactamente lo que queremos.

Ante su respuesta, él adoptó otra táctica.

-El matrimonio conmigo hará mucho para restablecer su reputación en la sociedad.

Ella irguió la barbilla ante el recuerdo de su deteriorada situa ción.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Hace mucho que me he resignado a estar en busca de la alta sociedad. No tener que mantener una conducta intachable concede una bendita dosis de libertad. Mientras obser vemos un comportamiento aceptable para los padres de nuestras alumnas, no necesitamos preocuparnos por la opinión de nadie más.

El conde la contempló largo rato en silencio, y luego dijo: -Podría pensar en sus hermanas. ¿No se merecen la oportuni dad de llevar la vida normal de las jóvenes damas de la nobleza?

Su pregunta, tan razonable, la hizo sentir incómoda y algo cul pable, plenamente consciente de que estaba rechazando la opor tunidad de ayudar a sus hermanas. Pero luego negó inflexible con la cabeza.

-Precisamente estoy pensando en ellas. Burbuja y Bellota piensan lo mismo que yo acerca del matrimonio y de los hombres. Y están tan decididas como yo a ser las dueñas de su futuro.

Brick la miró comprensivo.

-Entiendo que odie a los hombres. Su prometido la abando nó de manera muy poco caballerosa cuando se enteró del escán dalo al que se enfrentaba su familia.

Ya no debería dolerle que le recordasen ese humillante episo dio ocurrido hacía cuatro años. Ahora la desesperación y la con goja estaban superadas. Pero en cambio no podía olvidar la dolorosa experiencia ni la dura lección que había aprendido con ello.

Bombon había creído neciamente que su compromiso se basa ba en el amor mutuo. Sólo por eso había aceptado la proposición del vizconde. Pero su alegría por haberse enamorado de un hom bre que a su vez aseguraba amarla, había desaparecido de golpe por su pública traición. Nunca jamás volvería a cometer un error semejante.

-Yo no odio a los hombres -replicó. -Sencillamente, no tengo necesidad de un marido.

-¿No desea tener hijos?

La pregunta la cogió desprevenida y no pudo evitar sentir la punzada de pesar que la atravesó. No tener hijos era un inmenso inconveniente de su decisión de no casarse nunca. El único, según había llegado a creer.

-No lo suficiente como para soportar un marido -respon dió al fin.

-Yo deseo tener hijos algún día -reconoció el conde. -Es mi obligación perpetuar el nombre y los títulos familiares. Pero eso requiere que en primer lugar tenga una esposa.

-Así pues, ¿lo que desea es una yegua de cría que le dé here deros? -preguntó Bombon suavemente. -Lo sospechaba.

-No -replicó él exasperado. -Lo que deseo es una com pañera.

A ella le resultaba difícil de creer que un noble libertino como lord Danvers estuviera buscando una compañera para su vida, pero consiguió morderse la lengua antes de poner en duda su veracidad. En lugar de ello, se esforzó por sonreír agradablemente.

-La respuesta educada en estos casos es expresar reconoci miento, de modo que le agradezco su generosa proposición, milord, pero debo declinarla.

-Me propongo hacerla cambiar de idea.

Bombon irguió la espalda ligeramente ante su provocadora declaración. Cuando él esbozó una encantadora sonrisa, sintió una intensa palpitación que trató de sofocar en seguida.

-No veo cómo puedo exponer mi postura con mayor clari dad, lord Danvers: no me casaré con usted ni por todo el oro del mundo. ¿Le resulta lo bastante simple como para entenderlo?

Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Sabe usted cuántas mujeres se sentirían eufóricas si recibie ran una proposición mía de matrimonio?

-Entonces pídaselo a una de ellas. Sin duda estarán deliran temente felices de aceptar. Yo no.

Su réplica le hizo esbozar una genuina sonrisa.

-No deseo a cualquier otra mujer. La he escogido a usted, Bombon , y me propongo tenerla.

Se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Qué infernal arrogancia la de aquel hombre!

Deseando no seguir soportando por más tiempo aquella insu frible conversación, dio media vuelta y atravesó la pradera para ir en busca de su caballo, que seguía pastando.

Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras del conde la hicieron detenerse en seco.

-Yo podría hacerla enormemente dichosa, Bombon . No ten go ninguna duda de que disfrutaría en nuestro lecho matrimo nial.

Sin saber si debía sentirse ofendida o divertida por su audaz declaración, se volvió para mirarlo cara a cara.

-Algo jactancioso por su parte, ¿no le parece, milord?

-No es presunción. Usted disfrutaría siendo mi amante, ya me aseguraría de ello. Pero el único medio honorable para que lle guemos a ser amantes es a través del matrimonio.

Ella estaba demasiado exasperada como para responder... cosa que, probablemente, era lo que lord Danvers pretendía; estaba intentando hacerle perder los estribos dirigiéndole tan descaradas palabras.

Su silencio le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-Reconozco que me siento intensamente atraído por usted -prosiguió-, y usted se ha sentido así también cuando nos hemos besado, no lo niegue. Se ha estremecido de deseo por mí.

El rubor inundó las mejillas de Bombon . Era verdad que se había estremecido en sus brazos... aunque, desde luego, nunca lo reconocería ante él.

-No sea ridículo -replicó. -Ha sido simplemente conse cuencia de la impresión ante su inesperado asalto. No podía creer que se estuviera comportando como un bruto. Le aseguro que no me siento atraída por usted lo más mínimo.

Él avanzó un paso.

-¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?

-¡Si se atreve a intentarlo, le juro que lo abofeteo!

Sus ojos azules brillaron con contenida diversión mientras se frotaba la dolorida mandíbula. Bombon advirtió que tenía una tenue magulladura en el punto donde ella le había golpeado. Por un momento, se sintió avergonzada, hasta que recordó lo que había provocado su reacción... Cómo el conde la había levanta do sin ceremonias de su caballo y se había negado a soltarla inclu so después de besarla. O tal vez había reaccionado de ese modo tan agresivo precisamente porque él la había besado.

Sin embargo, lord Danvers no parecía intimidado por su ame naza.

-Si antes pretendía abofetearme, permítame decirle que ha errado por unos centímetros, querida.

Estaba provocándola intencionadamente, ella lo sabía muy bien. Y sus tácticas funcionaban. Bombon apretó los puños, conteniéndose apenas para no avanzar hacia él y asestarle otro puñetazo en su hermoso rostro.

-No cabe duda de que es usted el hombre más exasperante que he conocido, lord Danvers.

-Tal vez, pero eso es sólo porque no me he esforzado lo sufi ciente en complacerla. Si tratara de cortejarla seriamente no sería capaz de resistirse.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Desde luego que sería capaz de resistirme!

-¿Se atrevería a apostar al respecto?

Ante su suave tono, Bombon de pronto volvió a mostrarse cau telosa.

-¿A qué se refiere con apostar?

-¿Cuán importante es para usted su independencia?

-¿Disculpe? No le comprendo.

Una vez más, la cabeza le daba vueltas ante la inesperada ofensiva de lord Danvers.

-¿Qué está dispuesta a hacer para emanciparse de mi tutela?

«Muchísimas cosas», fue su inmediato pensamiento. -¿Porqué?

-No puedo renunciar a mi responsabilidad hacia usted, pero puedo encargar a mis abogados que redacten un documento legal otorgándole completo control sobre sus propios asuntos. Para usted y para sus hermanas.

-¿Con qué fin?

-Para darme una legítima posibilidad de cortejarla.

-¿Cortejarme? ¿Por qué diablos desea hacer algo así? Ya le he dicho que no me casaré con usted bajo ningún concepto.

-Deseo tener la oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de idea. Si no logro convencerla de que me acepte como esposo en, digamos, un mes, les concederé la libertad a las tres y las haré financiera y legalmente independientes de mi tutoría. Cierre la boca, querida -añadió, al verla mirándolo sorprendida. -Es demasiado boni ta como para quedarse boquiabierta como un pez fuera del agua.

Bombon lo hizo, aunque en realidad se sentía casi sin aliento. -A ver si he comprendido su apuesta, milord. ¿Usted nos concederá la libertad si puedo resistir su «persuasión»?

-Exactamente.

-Posee una sorprendente confianza en sus poderes de seducción.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Puede expresarlo de ese modo. A cambio, usted debe permitirme cortejarla de la manera adecuada. Y si no logra resistirse a mí, si consigo que reconozca que me desea como marido, enton ces tendrá que casarse conmigo.

¡Qué arrogancia la suya al creer que podía convencerla para que aceptara su oferta de matrimonio! No sería capaz de... segu ramente.

Al verla vacilar, lord Danvers negó con la cabeza con tristeza. -No esperaba que se acobardase. Temo que ganaré la apuesta. Bombon comprendió que de nuevo estaba aguijoneándola.

-¡No tengo miedo! -replicó. Por lo menos no mucho. Podría ser sensible a sus asombrosos besos, pero corría poco riesgo de desear tenerlo alguna vez como esposo, porque se proponía no casarse nunca. -No ganará, milord.

-Entonces no debería tener ningún problema en aceptar.

Después de todo, le estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de conseguir exactamente lo que dice que más desea, su independencia.

-¡Muy bien, aceptaré su condenada apuesta!

El brillo de los ojos de lord Danvers indicaba su placer y satis facción, lo que casi la hizo lamentar haber capitulado. Lo había dejado provocada para que aceptara su desafío pese al peligro de la intensa atracción que sentía por él.

Y sin embargo el premio era irresistible: no solo podía garan tizar la seguridad de sus hermanas, sino que podían liberarse de la indeseada tutela del conde para siempre, que Noseguiría sien do una amenaza para su independencia. Que no tendría ningún derecho a tratar de casadas ni a obligadas a renunciar a su traba jo en la academia.

Sí, pensó Bombon , estaba profundamente encantada ante la oportunidad de ganarse su libertad.

Sin embargo, un mes le parecía excesivo. No confiaba tanto en sí misma como para poder resistir la voluntad de seducción de lord Danvers durante ese tiempo; aunque, desde luego, nunca admitiría sus dudas ante él.

-No obstante -matizó ella-, la duración de la apuesta debe ser más breve. No más de dos semanas. No podría soportar su insufrible arrogancia por más tiempo.

El conde vaciló un brevísimo instante antes de responder.

-Hecho, aunque me obliga a someterme a unas condiciones muy duras, querida.

-Debo de estar loca -murmuró Bombon .

-No más que yo -respondió él quedamente. -Pero ya que usted ha modificado mi propuesta inicial, yo debo intentar asegurarme alguna oportunidad de ganar. Propongo que acceda a pasar una cierta cantidad de tiempo en mi compañía con regularidad, no menos de cuatro horas al día. Y debe ser un tiempo de mi elección.

Bombon frunció el cejo.

-No puede interferir en mis obligaciones en la academia.

-De acuerdo. Encargaré que me preparen equipaje para una visita prolongada y que me lo traigan a la mansión Danvers.

A ella la inquietó comprender que lord Danvers se proponía instalarse allí durante quince días o más, aunque como propieta rio tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza.

-No puede quedarse en la casa estando yo sin compañía. Usted no es un pariente, aunque sea nuestro tutor.

-Debería haber pensado en eso antes de mandar ocultarse a sus hermanas -replicó él secamente.

La joven lo miró exasperada.

-Si insiste en vivir aquí, me refugiare en casa de lady Free mantle.

El conde enarcó una ceja.

-¿Es ahí donde ha ocultado a sus hermanas? -Al ver que no respondía, se encogió de hombros.

-Tendremos un ejército de sirvientes que nos servirán de carabina. Mi estancia aquí puede ofender a los más remilgados, pero no hará que su reputación corra ningún peligro real.

-Tiene razón -respondió Bombon esforzándose por repri mir el tono de amargura de su voz.

Su reputación ya estaba mancillada sin remedio a causa de los escándalos de sus padres, de modo que era inútil cuestionar la conveniencia de que su nuevo tutor viviera bajo el mismo techo que ella con sólo unos sirvientes como carabina. Además, si algu na vez decidía casarse, no importaría que su reputación no fuese totalmente intachable mientras no hubiese protagonizado un auténtico escándalo. Yal fin y al cabo tenía que pensar en su aca demia.

Por otra parte, no tenía ninguna duda de que los padres de sus alumnas se quedarían muy impresionados al saber que entre sus co nocidos había alguien tan ilustre como el conde de Danvers. Ellos no juzgarían demasiado severamente sus arreglos de convivencia. Las clases bajas en general no eran tan críticas como la alta bur guesía, que se consideraba a sí misma árbitro indiscutible de las normas sociales.

-Siempre podría hacer volver a sus hermanas a casa -sugi rió su señoría en tono provocador.

Esa idea ya se le había ocurrido a Bombon . La presencia de sus hermanas le ofrecería más protección ante el endiablado con de... pero entonces ¿quién protegería a sus hermanas de sus maquinaciones?

-No estoy tan desesperada -contestó ella con impostada dulzura.

Él la miró pensativo.

-Tal vez sea conveniente que sus hermanas no estén. Ello nos dará más oportunidades de estar solos para llevar adelante nues tro cortejo.

Ese pensamiento la desconcertó por un momento, pero luego enderezó los hombros. Debería ser capaz de manejar a lord Danvers durante dos semanas. Tenía toda la intención de ganar su condenada apuesta.

Él debió de leer la resolución en sus ojos, porque sonrió. -Sospecho que nuestra apuesta resultará muy agradable para los dos. .

«Para usted tal vez», pensó Bombon incómoda. Sin duda, a él le resultaría divertido tratar de hacer que lo deseara como ma rido.

Pero quizá ella pudiese seguirle el juego...

Estaba considerando esa atrayente posibilidad cuando el conde cambió de nuevo de táctica.

-Acérquese, Bombon -murmuró con voz seductora. La joven se resistió instintivamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pretendo reclamar otro beso para sellar nuestro pacto. -Al verla quedarse inmóvil, la aguijoneó suavemente. -Ha accedido a permitirme que la cortejara, ¿recuerda?

-No he accedido a permitir que me besara.

-Pero besar forma parte del cortejo.

-¡Su clase de besos, no! Ningún pretendiente correcto besa como usted.

La sonrisa que se insinuaba en sus ojos era irresistible.

-Le prometo que no me propongo asaltarla de nuevo. Ten go en mente algo mucho más agradable. -Su voz era cálida, inquietante y más seductora de lo que debería. -Vamos, un simple beso, nada más. Ni siquiera voy a abrazarla, le doy mi palabra.

Pero Bombon aún vacilaba. Lord Danvers tenía la mirada más sensual e inquietante que ningún otro hombre que ella hubiese conocido, y era sumamente peligroso estar cerca de él. -¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no se aprovechará de mí?

-Si lo intento, la autorizo a que me haga recobrar el entendi miento.

-Lo haré, puede estar seguro.

-Me considero debidamente advertido. Ahora, deje de ser tan remilgada. No va con usted en absoluto.

Su perezosa y provocativa sonrisa hizo que el pulso de Bombon se aceleras e de manera alarmante. No podía creer que se hubiera dejado convencer para meterse en aquel peligroso terreno. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a resistirse a un libertino tan encantador?

-Bombon ... -insistió él en voz baja.

Ella se esforzó por acercarse hasta quedar a pocos pasos del conde, que tenía los ojos fijos en los suyos; se sintió como si no pudiera ni pensar.

Al verla que se detenía, lord Danvers cubrió la distancia que los separaba hasta que estuvieron casi rozándose. Bombon se mantenía rígida, debatiéndose entre el temor y la expectación. No podía olvidar el tacto de su pecho musculoso contra sus senos, los fuer tes brazos que la habían estrechado, los firmes y sensuales labios que habían cubierto los suyos con tan fogoso ardor.

Pero esa vez él se limitó a tender la mano para coger la de ella y llevársela a su magullada mandíbula. Sus dedos rodearon su muñeca con suavidad... Y luego se detuvo.

-¿La han besado alguna vez antes, Bombon ?

Ella parpadeó ante la inesperada pregunta.

-Claro que me han besado. Estuve prometida, ¿recuerda?

-Apuesto a que no fue más que algún insípido besito.

-¿Qué importa eso?

-Importa muchísimo. Si no tiene un punto de referencia es posible que sus expectativas sean muy bajas.

Bombon aspiró profundamente; los dedos del conde tocaban la piel desnuda de su brazo, al final del guante.

-Realmente es una lástima.

-¿Qué es una lástima? -preguntó ella casi ausente.

Estaba contemplando los labios masculinos, desconcertada por su proximidad.

-Que sea usted una inocente virgen sin experiencia en la pasión o el placer físico.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe.

-¡Desde luego que soy virgen! Pese a nuestro escándalo familiar, soy una dama. No somos como nuestra madre.

En esa ocasión, no pudo ocultar su amargura. Él suavizó la mirada.

-Si supiera los placeres que la esperan, no renegaría de los hombres tan rápido. No tiene ni idea de lo que se está perdiendo.

-Y supongo que usted se está ofreciendo para mostrármelo.

-Pues sí, en efecto, así es.

-No deseo que me demuestre nada, lord Danvers. Sólo quiero que me bese y que acabemos con ello. ¿Podría usted hacerlo de una vez, por favor?

-Muy bien.

Inclinó lentamente la cabeza. Bombon se puso rígida ante lo que se avecinaba. En esta ocasión se negó a echar a correr como una cobarde. Después de todo, se suponía que iba a ser un simple beso...

El problema consistía en que su beso no era simple en abso luto. La caricia fue un simple roce de labios, cierto, pero su boca era cálida e invitadora y la deliciosa presión hizo girar sus senti dos con un calor abrasador y que su cuerpo se estremeciese de deseo. Igual que le había sucedido antes, cuando él la había deja do débil, sin aliento e impotentemente excitada.

Aquello era magia. Aquel hombre la estaba sometiendo a algu na clase de endiablado hechizo.

Se sintió inexplicablemente decepcionada cuando notó que se apartaba. Tras un brevísimo momento, se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente una vez más, y se sintió aturdida.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios mientras le devolvía la mirada.

En las profundidades de sus ojos azules vio que se había encen dido una llama... el mismo tipo de llama que él había prendido profundamente en ella.

-De modo que, después de todo, no era una aberración -murmuró él en voz baja y ronca.

Bombon trató de recuperar el control de sus sentidos. -¿Qué es lo que no es una aberración?

-No importa. -La satisfacción brillaba en sus ojos mientras retrocedía. -¿Está ahora dispuesta a volver a casa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de su aturdimiento. -Todavía no. Esta tarde he dado una clase en la academia y quiero visitar a lady Freemantle para darle mi informe. Le gusta mantenerse al día de los detalles.

-La acompañaré, pues.

-No será necesario. La finca de su señoría está exactamente detrás de la próxima colina.

Él miró en la dirección que la joven indicaba.

-Entonces le enviaré a un mozo para que la acompañe de vuelta cuando haya acabado. No me gusta pensar que regresa sola, a caballo a casa.

Bombon adoptó una expresión irónica.

-Llevo haciéndolo desde hace años, lord Danvers. Esto no es Londres. Nuestro vecindario es totalmente aburrido, con poca malignidad ni delincuencia.

-Aun así, debería acompañarla un mozo. Me sorprende que su antiguo tutor fuese tan descuidado.

Ella se puso rígida.

-Los pobres no pueden permitirse mozos, milord.

-Su tío sí podía haberle facilitado un sirviente masculino para su protección.

Ella sonrió sin humor.

-Nuestro tío no nos consideraba dignas de ese gasto. Lord Danvers la contempló en silencio.

-Hiere su orgullo tener que ser tan dependiente, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego.

-Puedo imaginarlo.

Eso hizo sonreír a Bombon con auténtico regocijo.

-Lo dudo sinceramente. Es muy probable que usted no haya dependido nunca de nada ni de nadie en toda su vida.

Él asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo la verdad de su suposi ción.

-No, por lo menos no desde que llevaba pantalón corto. Pero en el futuro, cuando usted no esté en mi compañía, le agradecería mucho que aceptara que uno de mis mozos la acompañase.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué tendría yo que desear complacerle?

-Porque me preocupo por su bienestar, querida.

Su rápida respuesta la hizo detenerse. Era la primera vez des de hada años que un hombre se preocupaba por su bienestar. Su tío, desde luego, no lo había hecho.

-Lo consideraré -admitió.

Él le sonrió.

-No desea ceder ni un centímetro, ¿no es así?

-No, milord -respondió ella suavemente.

-Me llamo Brick. Si voy a ser su pretendiente, debería llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

Acercó la mano a su boca y pasó levemente el pulgar por su labio inferior.

-Te espero en casa a tiempo de cenar conmigo esta no che. Me has prometido cuatro horas diarias de compañía, ¿te acuerdas?

-Me acuerdo -consiguió responder con voz ahogada.

El conde regresó a su caballo, cogió las riendas y montó. Lue go se quedó mirándola.

-¡Ah, Bombon ! La próxima vez que huyas de mí, escoge un caballo más rápido, porque no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente cuando te atrape.

Y con esas palabras, hizo girar su montura y se alejó dejándola boquiabierta, llevándose los dedos a los hormigueantes labios.

* * *

LO SINTO MUCHO T.T NO QUERIA DEMORARME TANTO NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR.

POR OTRAPARTE LOS INVITO A SEGUIRME ESCRIBIENDO ES MUY RECONFORTANTE LEER SUS OPINIONES LE DOY UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A

°°°Aaly°°°

°°°lady-faint-hearted°°°

°°°Arantza15°°°


	4. CAPITULO 4

**esta historia no es mia sino de nicole jordan hafo esto sin fines de lucro**

**CAPITULO 04**

_Debo de estar loca, porque he accedido a la apuesta del conde. _

_BOMBON A FANNY _

Brick negó incrédulo con la cabeza mientras cabalgaba hacia la mansión Danvers. No había contado con hacerle una impulsiva propuesta de matrimonio a su hermosa pupila. Tras maniobrar durante tantos años para esquivar las trampas que le habían ten dido infinidad de mujeres resultaba irónico que se hubiera com portado así. Pero había actuado por puro instinto.

Si tenía que casarse, deseaba hacerla con una mujer como Bombon , y no quería arriesgarse a perderla.

No cabía duda de que cumplía los requisitos para ser su conde sa, con educación, belleza e inteligencia sobradas para ello. Y aún de más vital importancia, era enérgica y lo bastante fascinante como para mantener su interés mucho más allá de un inicial cortejo.

No recordaba haber conocido nunca a una mujer tan deseable como Bombon . Pensó que sería una amante encantadora en su lecho de bodas. Besarla aquel día le había demostrado de manera incuestionable que la chispa del fuego entre los dos no era fruto de su imaginación.

Brick sintió que se endurecía ante el recuerdo de su abrazo. Y aunque su último beso había sido un simple roce de labios, lo había excitado sobremanera.

Sabía que él provocaba en ella algo de una intensidad pareci da, aunque por lo visto no lo bastante fuerte como para convencerla de que aceptas e su cortejo.

Sonrió al recordar el decidido rechazo de su propuesta. Nun ca hubiera imaginado que fuera a encontrarse en esa situación; teniendo que convencer a una dama para que lo aceptara como marido. Brick nunca había tenido que perseguir activamente a ninguna mujer. Hasta entonces, ese asunto, como todo lo demás en su vida, le había resultado enormemente fácil. Cuando había interpretado el juego del amor con sus amantes había sido sólo porque disfrutaba con ello.

Rió quedamente. Bombon le supondría todo un desafío, no cabía duda. Su inflexible negativa lo había obligado a inventar con rapidez una estratagema alternativa para poder cortejarla, cuyo resultado había sido su apuesta.

Confiaba plenamente en que todo aquello sería un remedio para su reciente desasosiego. Tuvo que admitir que lo que estaba sufriendo era algo más que simple aburrimiento. Llenaba sus días con cartas, caza, pugilato y carreras, pero sus clubes y sus pasa tiempos deportivos no lograban apaciguar la extraña insatisfac ción que sentía últimamente. Ni siquiera lo hacían las exigentes responsabilidades de administrar sus diversas propiedades.

En cambio, perseguir a Bombon era un objetivo con el que podía disfrutar. Y así mismo lo era vencer su resistencia. Brick creía comprender por qué se oponía tan ardientemente al matrimonio. Sin embargo, confiaba en poder persuadirla al fin para conseguir su rendición.

Pero sólo contaba con dos semanas para lograrlo. Verdaderamente impaciente, Brick espoleó a su caballo para hacerle ganar velocidad a fin de regresar a la casa. Tenía que enviar misivas a Londres, y cuanto antes esbozara un plan para un román tico cortejo de Bombon , antes podría declararse victorioso.

Cuando Bombon llegó a casa, dos horas después, había reflexionado sobre la sorprendente apuesta del conde tiempo suficiente como para considerar imperativo elaborar una estrate gia ofensiva.

Lord Danvers creía que podría seducirla para que aceptara su proposición de matrimonio, pero aunque estaba firmemente deci dida a no casarse con él, era consciente de que se encontraba en gran desventaja al carecer de suficiente experiencia como para tra tar con un noble de su estampa.

«Es casi irresistiblemente seductor», pensó Bombon mientras desmontaba. De manera involuntaria, se llevó los dedos a los labios ante el recuerdo de sus arrebatadores besos. A juzgar por su propia y desconcertante respuesta de aquella tarde, le iba a resultar muy difícil hacer frente a la tentación.

Sin embargo, estaba ansiosa por comenzar, porque se pro ponía conseguir la libertad para ella y sus hermanas. Incluso podía resultar agradable tratar de rivalizar en ingenio con lord Danvers.

Pero desde luego, el primer paso era elaborar algún plan para frustrar su seducción. Si él quería cortejarla, ella iba a hacer que no le resultase fácil.

También tendría que escribir a Fanny inmediatamente y pedirle consejo. Fanny Irwin era una famosa cortesana que en otro tiempo había sido una refinada joven dama. Se había criado prácticamente con las hermanas Utonio, en Hampshire, donde eran casi vecinas. Incluso después de que Fanny se escapase de casa, a los dieciséis años, para hacer fortuna en Londres, habían mante nido una estrecha amistad.

Desde que el prometido de Bombon rompió el compromiso, Fanny le había enseñado mucho sobre los hombres. Ella sabría mejor que nadie cómo derrotar a lord Danvers.

Entretanto, reflexionaba, tendría que ser prudente y utilizar todos los recursos que tenía a su alcance, lo que significaba aliarse con personas de confianza, comenzando por su ama de llaves y su mayordomo.

Con un inesperado hormigueo de expectación, Bombon dejó su caballo en los establos con uno de los mozos de su señoría y se desvió a la cocina para reunirse con la señora Simpkin. El ama de llaves, que también se había convertido en cocinera cuando el resto de los criados desapareció, preparaba sencillos pero sabrosos platos con ayuda de su única camarera. Y aunque des de hada tres días el nuevo conde había instalado una docena de sirvientes en la mansión, la señora Simpkin aún dominaba la cocina.

Si a la mujer la desconcertó la insólita petición de Bombon para la cena de aquella noche, estaba demasiado bien alecciona da como para demostrarlo. Pero el parpadeo de sus amables ojos castaños sugirió una buena disposición a colaborar en la conspi ración.

-¡Ah, señora Simpkin! -añadió la joven con aire despreocu pado-. Le agradecería que el señor Simpkin no se fuera del comedor después de que nos sirva esta noche. Preferiría estar a solas con lord Danvers lo menos posible.

-Así se lo diré, señorita Bombon -respondió la mujer. -¿Quiere también que esté presente antes? Lord Danvers ha pedi do que usted se reúna con él en el salón para tomar un vaso de vino antes de cenar.

-Sí, por favor -respondió ella, satisfecha de que el ama de llaves hubiera accedido rápidamente a ayudarla en su causa.

Después de lavarse, se vistió para cenar con el traje de noche más recatado que tenía. Su guardarropa no era muy amplio, y la mayor parte estaba pasado de moda y un poco ajado por el uso, pero para la inauguración de la academia se había comprado varios vestidos a la moda para impresionar a los acaudalados padres de sus alumnas. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que mantener su imagen de dama de categoría.

Sin embargo, cuando Bombon se contempló críticamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero, su aspecto le pareció bastante insatisfac torio. Su vestido de seda azul oscuro y cintura imperio tenía man ga larga y un escote alto, con lo que exponía pocos de sus encan tos, pero sus sonrojadas mejillas delataban su emoción ante la perspectiva de pasar la noche en compañía del conde.

¡Cuán aburrida se había vuelto su existencia si la presencia de aquel hombre podía animar su vida de tal modo! O quizá era sólo su excitación ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse con su señoría, ambos con el propósito de vencerse el uno al otro.

Al pensar en ello, Bombon advirtió que sonreía. Tenía toda la intención de ganar. Y con ese objetivo desarrollaría su juego. Aspi ró profundamente para tranquilizarse y salió de su habitación para lanzar su salva inicial en su guerra del cortejo.

Cuando llegó al salón de la planta baja, Simpkin la aguardaba fuera, en el pasillo. El mayordomo, muy correcto y de cabellos gri ses, dedicó a Bombon un esbozo de sonrisa conspiratoria antes de precederla a la sala y anunciarla.

-La señorita Utonio, milord Danvers.

Brick se levantó cuando la vio entrar. Su mirada azul la repa só de arriba abajo, advirtiendo su recatado atuendo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sino que se limitó a saludarla. -Bienvenida, querida, estoy encantado de que te reúnas conmigo.

Bombon enarcó las cejas ante su tono familiar, pero luego comprendió que, en consideración al servicio presente, se proponía tratada simplemente como su pupila.

-Ven y siéntate a mi lado -añadió señalando el sofá de bro cado dorado que había conocido mejores tiempos.

Ella vaciló, reacia a sentarse tan cerca de él. El conde estaba endemoniadamente hermoso, con una chaqueta color azul noche y calzones blancos de satén que se amoldaban a la perfección a su atlética figura, y un pañuelo complicadamente atado al cuello que realzaba sus bien cincelados rasgos masculinos.

Deplorando la aceleración de su pulso, Bombon hizo lo que le pedía, pero tomó asiento en el extremo más alejado del sofá. Aun así, percibió el agradable aroma a colonia cuando Brick se aco modó en el otro extremo. Evidentemente, se había afeitado para la velada, una inquietante constatación que indicaba lo muy en serio que se estaba tomando su cortejo.

-Puede retirarse hasta que se sirva la cena, Simpkin -elijo su señoría cuando el mayordomo les hubo servido a cada uno una copa de madeira-. Por favor, cierre la puerta cuando salga.

Ella disimuló su preocupación, intercambió una mirada con el hombre y asintió ligeramente con resignación. Lord Danvers había frustrado su plan para evitar estar a solas con él. Bombon era plenamente consciente de su ágil y poderoso cuerpo tan cer ca del suyo.

-¿Era necesario despedir a Simpkin? -preguntó cuando el mayordomo se hubo retirado-. No es muy decoroso que los dos estemos aquí solos.

-Absurdo -respondió Brick tranquilamente. -No es una indecencia que un tutor comparta una copa de vino con su pupi la. Y, además, es realmente necesario, puesto que necesito cierta dosis de intimidad con el fin de cortejarte.

Como no tenía una respuesta a punto, Bombon tomó un sorbo de su copa y ocultó una mueca ante su agrio sabor... junto con su satisfacción. La señora Simpkin había logrado hacer que el brebaje fuera nauseabundo, tal como ella le había pedido.

-He estado pensando acerca de nuestra apuesta -comenzó-. Tal vez deberíamos fijar algunas normas básicas de con ducta.

-¿Normas?

-Supongo que «límites» sería una palabra más adecuada. Deberíamos definir qué conducta se permite o no entre nosotros para así evitar sobrepasar lo que se suele hacer en un cortejo normal.

Brick le dirigió una mirada perezosa llena de encanto. -¿No has oído decir que en la guerra y el amor todo está per mitido?

Bombon se encontró mirándole la boca.

-Sabe perfectamente que nuestra apuesta no tiene nada que ver con el amor, milord. Pero ésa es precisamente mi idea. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no recurrirá a algo retorcido?

-Porque las apuestas están regidas por un código de caballeros. Mi honor sólo me permitirá llegar hasta cierto punto.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. -Es reconfortante saberlo.

-No deberías sentirte reconfortada -observó él. -Dentro de los límites del código, aún dispongo de una gran cantidad de libertad. -Se echó a reír ante la preocupada expresión de la joven. -No temas, querida, no haré nada a menos que estés total mente dispuesta.

Bombon tragó saliva. -Eso no sucederá.

-Veremos. En cuanto a las normas, me propongo que mantengas tu promesa de darme alguna posibilidad de ganar la apuesta.

-Sí, pero simplemente porque accedí a dejarle cortejarme eso no significa que deba darle facilidades.

-Cierto.

-Al contrario, me propongo hacer cuanto esté en mi mano para que no se salga con la suya.

Su sonrisa traviesa la dejó sin aliento cuando elevaba su copa de madeira.

-Que comience el juego pues.

Mientras él la miraba por encima del borde de su copa, el cora zón de Bombon empezó a palpitar a un ritmo irregular. Por for tuna, el momento de intimidad se interrumpió cuando Brick tomó un sorbo de vino.

Con una mueca ante el sabor, dejó su copa a un lado en una mesita.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que tu tío bebiese un vino de tan mala calidad. Tendré que ponerle remedio, puesto que me pro pongo permanecer aquí por lo menos quince días. Mañana encar garé que traigan algunos barriles de mis bodegas de Londres.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón ante el recordatorio. Quin ce días comenzaban a parecerle un tiempo interminable. Iba a intentar ganar valiéndose de malas artes, pero ¿Y si sencillamente lograba convencer al conde de que en realidad no deseaba casarse con ella?

-¿Sabe, milord...?

-Brick.

-Muy bien, Brick. No creo que hayas considerado en serio cómo sería el matrimonio entre tú y yo. De ser así, sabrías que no nos convenimos en absoluto.

-¿Por qué no?

-En primer lugar yo no sería una esposa cómoda para ti.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo una mujer cómoda?

-La mayoría de los nobles la desean. Tú quieres una dama que te dé herederos y dirija tu casa, y que finja no saber que tie nes amantes o haga la vista gorda ante tus retozas o indiscrecio nes. Yo nunca sería así, milord.

Al ver que él guardaba silencio observándola, Bombon pro siguió:

-Lady Freemantle me ha contado muchas cosas de ti y de tus amigos. Todos sois famosos solteros.

Se abstuvo de añadir que su señoría sentía una gran admira ción por el nuevo conde de Danvers.

-¿Mis amigos?

-Tus compañeros de esgrima de la semana pasada. ¿No son ésos tus más íntimos amigos, el duque de Arden y el marqués de Claybourne?

-Sí.

-Bien, pues las historias de vuestras conquistas y hazañas deportivas se comentan en los salones, incluso aquí, tan lejos de Londres. Basándome en todo lo que he oído sobre ti, te pudo ase gurar sin la más mínima duda, que no serías un marido cómodo para mí.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

-Dudo que desees un marido cómodo más de lo que yo deseo una esposa cómoda. No puedo imaginar a una mujer de tu ener gía comportándose tímida y sumisamente.

Bombon dejó escapar una suave risa de exasperación.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que he estado tratando de hacer te comprender en vano! ¡No deseo un marido!

-Lo has dejado muy claro. -Brick se recostó en el sofá. -Pero permíteme señalarte que tu valoración de mi carácter se basa sólo en insinuaciones y cotilleos.

-Tal vez. Pero me cabe poca duda de que seas el mismo tipo de persona que mi padre.

-¡Ajá, comenzamos a llegar al quid de la cuestión! -El con de extendió sus largas piernas y entrelazó las manos sobre el estó mago. -Tienes una mala opinión sobre los libertinos.

Bombon sonrió con algo de amargura.

-¿Puedes censurarme por ello? Mi padre era un donjuán de primera clase y yo no tengo ninguna intención de someterme a un marido que sea como él.

-De modo que me condenas sin paliativos.

-¿Es en realidad sin paliativos? ¿Cuántas amantes tienes?

Lord Danvers enarcó una ceja ante su impertinente pregunta. -¿Crees que es de tu incumbencia, querida?

-Lo es si esperas que tome en consideración tu propuesta de matrimonio. -Al verlo vacilar, Bombon sonrió dulcemente. -Es una pregunta sencilla. ¿Cuántas amantes tienes?

-Ninguna en estos momentos.

-Pero ¿tienes una habitualmente?

-Las he tenido en el pasado. La mayoría de los caballeros con medios las tienen.

Ella arqueó una ceja a su vez de manera elocuente

.

-No puedo adoptar una actitud comprensiva ante el adulte rio. Nunca toleraría aventuras e infidelidades de mi marido.

-Algunos hombres renuncian a sus amantes al casarse.

-Pero yo nunca confiaría en que tú lo hicieras; ni en que no volvieras a caer en ello aunque al principio me prometieras fide lidad.

Él le sostuvo la mirada abiertamente.

-Yo no soy tu padre, Bombon . Y me insultas si me colocas a su mismo nivel.

La repentina intensidad de su voz la sorprendió.

-Perdóname -se disculpó con tensa sonrisa. -Sólo inten taba hacerte comprender por qué no deseo un enlace de conve niencia. Si tus padres hubiesen soportado un matrimonio como el de los míos, estoy segura de que ahora tú serías igual de reacio que yo a repetir su experiencia.

Lord Danvers esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

-Mis padres fueron más discretos que los tuyos en sus relaciones amorosas, pero reconozco que su experiencia no me predispuso demasiado a la institución del matrimonio. -Hizo una pausa. -Aunque, al parecer, tu madre fue tan culpable como tu padre de infidelidad.

La sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció. -No me gusta hablar de mi madre.

Las transgresiones de Victoria Utonio no habían sido ni mucho menos tan graves como las de su esposo; en realidad, su única aventura había sido una venganza contra las innumerables infidelidades de su marido. Sin embargo, en opinión de Bombon , había cometido un pecado peor, al abandonar a su familia. Cerró los ojos un momento ante la vertiginosa oleada de dolor que el recuer do había suscitado en ella.

Brick debió de advertirlo, porque hizo un sonido de com prensión.

-No ha sido fácil, ¿verdad, cariño? Primero los escándalos y verte obligada a abandonar tu casa, y luego tener que ganarte la vida.

Bombon abrió los ojos con brusquedad y descubrió su mirada azul peligrosamente tierna.

-No necesitas compadecerme, ¿sabes? Hace mucho ya que he superado el dolor y la humillación. -Lo cual era una mentira, se dijo a sí misma. -En cualquier caso, la adversidad forma el carácter; o eso es lo que dicen.

-Tú y tus hermanas habéis tenido que soportar muchas adver sidades.

Ella consiguió encogerse de hombros con despreocupación. -Estábamos decididas a sacar el máximo partido a lo que nos había tocado en suerte. Lo peor fue depender de la generosidad de nuestro tío, estar a merced de sus caprichos. En más de una ocasión, nos amenazó con echarnos. Pero por fortuna logramos abrir nuestra academia. Eso nos proporcionó un empleo remune rado, con lo que no nos vimos obligadas a la servidumbre ni a casarnos como único medio de supervivencia.

Antes de que Brick pudiese contestar, se oyó un discreto gol pe en la puerta. A continuación, Simpkin apareció en el salón para anunciar que la cena estaba servida.

Aliviada al poder abandonar un tema tan incómodo, Bombon se cogió del brazo del conde para dirigirse hacia el comedor, una acción que lamentó inmediatamente. Bajo la manga de su chaqueta, pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba y la dura musculatura, flexi ble bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Ese contacto le produjo una extraña alteración del pulso.

Se alegró al ver que los habían sentado uno a cada extremo de la larga mesa, con una distancia significativa separándolos.

Sin embargo, Brick negó con la cabeza ante esa disposi ción.

-No necesitamos ser tan formales. Prefiero tener a la señori ta Utonio sentada a mi lado.

-Como usted desee, milord.

El mayordomo obedeció apresurándose a reorganizar la dis posición de la mesa. Cuando Bombon estuvo por fin sentada a la derecha de lord Danvers, Simpkin hizo una seña a los dos lacayos que aguardaban para servir la sopa.

Una vez hecho, Brick asintió.

-Gracias, Simpkin. Ya avisaré cuando estemos listos para el siguiente plato.

Los tres sirvientes se retiraron en silencio, como mínimo sin cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Sin embargo, eso sólo no podía disipar la sensación de intimidad que Bombon tenía al estar sentada tan cerca del conde, ni atenuar la estremecedora certeza de su proxi midad.

Esforzándose lo máximo posible por ignorarlo, se dedicó a la sopa de aspecto insípido que parecía ser únicamente caldo de pollo grasiento con algunos trozos de verduras blandas. Después de la primera cucharada casi se atragantó; estaba tan salada que parecía casi incomestible.

Tras probarla también, Brick miró a Bombon interrogativo y luego depositó su cuchara en la mesa. Ella se esforzó por seguir comiéndosela con aire inocente.

-Bien, háblame de tu academia -le pidió con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué deseas algo así?

-Porque me tiene intrigado. Y porque deseo saber lo máximo acerca de ti para ayudarme en mi cortejo. -Al ver que ella sonreía ligeramente ante el recordatorio, él se limitó a sonreír a su vez. -Dijiste que tu academia era una especie de colegio privado para preparar a las chicas a entrar en la alta sociedad. ¿Cómo comenzó?

Puesto que parecía un tema seguro, Bombon se dispuso a explicárselo.

-En realidad fue lady Freemantle quien me dio la idea. Nos hicimos amigas cuando mis hermanas y yo vinimos aquí, a Chiswick. Winifred era hija de un rico industrial, pero se casó muy por encima de su posición social y nunca fue aceptada por los amigos ni por la familia de su marido. Un día comentó cuán difí cil había sido para ella ser la esposa de un baronet, tener que soportar todos aquellos desaires y menosprecios, y cuánto le habría gustado que alguien le hubiera enseñado a moverse en sociedad para así no desentonar en el ambiente de sir Rupert. Entonces comencé a pensar que debía de haber otras jóvenes en circuns tancias similares. La mayoría de las hijas de ricos magnates están destinadas a ser vendidas en matrimonio a caballeros que necesi tan esposas ricas, tal como le sucedió a Winifred.

-¿De modo que propusiste crear la academia?

-Al principio no. Cuando sugerí que yo podría ser de ayuda para alguna de esas jóvenes, aconsejarles cómo adaptarse a las normas de la alta sociedad y facilitarles el camino, sólo estaba pen sando en tomar una o dos alumnas. Pero a Winifred le encantó la idea, y se ofreció a financiar una empresa mucho mayor.

-Pero no dirigirás la academia tú sola -dijo Brick.

-Cuento con importante ayuda. Convencí a dos de mis amigas para que participaran, y una asumió la responsabilidad de directora. Ellas se encargan de casi todas las clases, pero mis hermanas y yo también damos por lo menos una al día.

-Deduzco que no sobre temas normales.

-No. La mayoría de nuestras alumnas han sido educadas por institutrices privadas, por lo que, cuando llegan a nuestra acade mia, suelen saber de sumas, lectura general, música, dibujo y trabajos de aguja, esa clase de conocimientos. Pero carecen en cam bio del refinamiento y la gracia que se esperan de una dama. De modo que los dos últimos años antes de su presentación en socie dad, les enseñamos buenos modales, etiqueta y también las ins truimos en la clase de cultura y distinción que necesitarán si se casan con alguien de la nobleza.

-Al parecer, tu academia tiene un gran éxito. Mis abogados me han dicho que tienes más de dos docenas de alumnas, y que hay una larga lista de jóvenes aguardando ser admitidas.

Bombon sonrió.

-Sí. Hemos triunfado más allá de nuestras más descabelladas expectativas. Comerciantes y mercaderes acaudalados están dis puestos a pagar importantes sumas de dinero para convertir a sus hijas en elegantes damiselas. Pero nuestra academia también nos da grandes satisfacciones. No sólo nos supone ocupación e ingre sos, sino que nos da la oportunidad de ayudar a nuestras alumnas a desenvolverse en sociedad. A mí personalmente me gusta mucho ver cómo las chicas van teniendo cada vez más control sobre su destino. Su nacimiento o crianza acaso No sean los mejores, pero aprenden a reaccionar debidamente ante los círculos más elitistas. Así llegan al matrimonio en pie de igualdad con sus maridos.

-Puedo imaginar perfectamente que eso te resulte satisfacto rio -murmuró él.

Al ver que Bombon lo miraba suspicaz, Brick le devolvió la mirada con expresión neutra, pero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había disfrutado escuchándola hablar sobre su academia, miran do su encantador rostro tan animado y expresivo. Mientras toma ba distraído un sorbo de su copa de vino, pensó que él no se había apasionado tanto por nada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Al notar que su vino era tan agrio como el madeira del aperitivo, dejó inmediatamente su copa en la mesa. -Me gustaría visitar pronto tu academia.

Como había supuesto, la cautela de la joven aumentó. -¿Por qué deseas visitarla?

-Creo habértelo dicho. Como tutor vuestro, debo decidir si puedo permitir que tú y tus hermanas sigáis enseñando allí.

Ella parecía preocupada mientras escudriñaba su rostro, ansio sa, pero sin duda alguna vio el brillo burlón de sus ojos, porque su expresión se relajó un tanto.

-Deduzco que estás intentando provocarme de nuevo.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso? -preguntó él amablemente.

-¿Has acabado ya la sopa?

-Sí, gracias.

-Bien. Yo la encuentro un poco salada.

Brick llamó al mayordomo para que retirara los platos, casi alegrándose de la presencia de sirvientes, pues empezaba a tener dificultades para controlar sus lascivos pensamientos.

Bombon estaba lo bastante próxima como para que su dulce aroma ascendiera hasta él, incitándolo. Y el elegante vestido que llevaba lo hacía desear descubrir qué deliciosos secretos ocultaba.

Su imaginación podía proporcionarle algunos detalles. Su flexi ble y esbelto cuerpo. La madura curva de sus senos. Sus largas y elegantes piernas...

Brick se reprochó mentalmente esos pensamientos, y miró serio el hermoso rostro de Bombon , pero de poco le sirvió para reprimirlos. Aquélla era la primera vez que veía sus cabellos total mente descubiertos, y sentía el apremio de quitarle las horquillas y ver aquella seda rojizo-dorada enmarañada tras hacerle el amor.

Ese erótico pensamiento fue lo bastante excitante como para que se endureciera y se vio asaltado por nuevos pensamientos del mismo cariz. Podía imaginarse echando al suelo platos y copas y tomando a Bombon sobre la mesa como si fuera un delicioso manjar. Sin duda alguna, ella sería mucho más sabrosa que todo lo que les habían servido hasta entonces. Deseaba hacerle sabo rear el placer que él podía darle...

Pero mientras intentaba disciplinar sus erráticas ensoñaciones, Brick pensó que todo eso tendría que esperar mucho más tiem po. Se había prometido no apresurarse. Aquello se suponía que tenía que ser un cortejo romántico, no una simple seducción, y sabía que necesitaría mucho más que placer físico para vencer a Bombon .

Sin embargo, no le suponía ningún esfuerzo limitarse a com partir sólo su compañía. Deseaba sinceramente saberlo todo sobre ella. Y, cenar juntos, por lo menos les proporcionaba la oportuni dad perfecta para intimar.

El problema era que el vino era tan amargo que no se podía beber. Y los platos que Simpkin estaba colocándole delante pare cían aún menos apetitosos de lo que lo había sido la sopa.

Brick probó un poco de cada cosa sólo para asegurarse: en efecto, nabos triturados sin condimentar, col mal cocida y un cuar to trasero de cordero quemado, tan seco que era casi imposible masticarlo.

No obstante, cuando observó que Bombon lo miraba con aten ción, comenzó a preguntarse por su insólito interés.

-Como cocinera, la señora Simpkin deja mucho que desear -comentó despreocupado.

-¡Oh!, ¿lo crees así?

El tono de Bombon era tan inocente que despertó aún más sus sospechas.

-Absolutamente. Si la comida sigue sabiendo tan mal, tendré que mandar a llamar a mi chef de Londres para que sustituya a la señora Simpkin como cocinera.

La respuesta de ella fue alegre:

-Prueba la salsa de hierbabuena. Mejora el gusto del cordero de manera considerable.

-No lo suficiente -respondió él sarcástico, clavando el tene dor en la carne carbonizada. -Creo que tal vez debería intercam biar unas palabras con la señora Simpkin.

La inocente expresión de Bombon desapareció por completo. -Eso no será necesario, Brick

.

-¿No?

-Ella puede cocinar mucho mejor.

-No sé si estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. En realidad, si ha sido idea suya servirnos esta comida infame, no deseo seguir empleándola por más tiempo.

Su vana amenaza produjo el efecto deseado: Bombon suspiró y salió en defensa del ama de llaves con una confesión:

-No ha sido culpa de la señora Simpkin sino totalmente mía. He sido yo quien le he pedido que hiciese esto.

Brick enarcó una ceja.

-¿Le has pedido que quemase el cordero y añadiera vinagre al vino? Lo había sospechado. -La miró divertido-. Déjame aventurar: te estás esforzando por hacer mi estancia aquí lo más desagradable posible, confiando en que así renuncie a nuestra apuesta.

-Bien, sí -reconoció con un tenue rubor de culpabilidad. -Y para dificultar cualquier posible intimidad entre nosotros. -Puesto que estar muerto de hambre no favorece mucho el galanteo.

-Exactamente. Pero ya te he advertido que no te daría facili dades. ¿Estás enfadado? -preguntó con suavidad.

Su sonrisa exhibía tal satisfacción que Brick se vio obligado a sonreír a su vez.

-¿Enfadado? Ni lo más mínimo.

Exasperado quizá. Y desde luego muy fascinado por la hermo sa intrigante y sus esfuerzos por esquivar su cortejo. Pero tal vez él pudiese aprovechar sus maquinaciones en beneficio propio...

De pronto, se levantó y le tendió la mano. -Ven conmigo, Bombon .

Su perversa sonrisa le hizo sentir al instante una extrema cau tela.

-¿Ir adónde?

-Ya lo verás.

Le asió la mano y la hizo ponerse en pie, con lo cual no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlo. Pasaron junto a un desconcerta do Simpkin y siguieron por el pasillo, en dirección a la escalera posterior.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -preguntó Bombon intranquila.

-A la cocina, a buscar algo mejor para comer.

-En realidad no hay necesidad...

-Desde luego que sí. Insisto. Tú debes de estar aún hambrienta y yo reconozco que lo estoy.

Ella trató de retroceder.

-Creo que prefiero morirme de hambre. Brick soltó una carcajada.

-Pero yo no. Vamos, querida. No desearás obligarme a llevarte en brazos.

Sospechando que cumpliría su amenaza si seguía resistiéndose, Bombon cedió.

Cuando llegaron a las grandes cocinas, encontraron a la señora Simpkin sentada ante la larga mesa de madera donde comían los sirvientes mientras la doncella lavaba ollas y cazuelas en el frega dero. El ama de llaves se levantó bruscamente, sobresaltada al verles.

-¡Milord! ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Así lo diría yo, señora Simpkin. Los platos que ha servido esta noche no han logrado satisfacer nuestro apetito.

-Puedo preparar alguna otra cosa, milord.

-No será necesario. Discúlpenos, por favor.

El ama de llaves pareció de pronto preocupada.

-¿Qué se propone lord Danvers? Si intenta castigar a la seño rita Bombon ...

-Simplemente pienso alimentarla. Ahora, por favor, facilítenos cierta intimidad. No se alarme, no pienso causar daño alguno a su señora.

Tras una vacilante mirada a Bombon , la mujer salió de mala gana de la estancia, seguida por la doncella, que los miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

Brick condujo a Bombon a la mesa y la obligó a sentarse en el banco.

-Siéntate mientras yo asalto la despensa.

Ella obedeció a regañadientes. El calor de la habitación, com binado con los deliciosos aromas a hierbas y guisos, era en cierto modo agradable; sin embargo, no podía relajarse mientras observaba a Brick rebuscar por la vasta estancia. Resultaba incon gruente ver a un alto y esbelto aristócrata, ataviado con ropa for mal de noche, rebuscando en aquel entorno doméstico, pero a la vez era profundamente inquietante imaginar lo que reservaba para ella y sus artimañas. Era evidente que iba a desquitarse.

Inspeccionó varias despensas y luego la bodega, cogiendo comida como para un banquete, y regresó luego para depositarla en la mesa, delante de Bombon . A continuación, recorrió la coci na apagando todas las lámparas y dejando únicamente el fuego del hogar como iluminación.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? -preguntó ella con voz repentinamente inquieta.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me propongo alimentarte.

-¿A oscuras?

Él sonrió ante su protesta.

-No estamos completamente a oscuras. Deseo poder ver cómo te deleitas al saborear cada bocado.

Esa respuesta la desconcertó, lo mismo que su siguiente pro vocativo comentario cuando se sentó en el banco, a su lado. -Esto es mucho más Íntimo que el comedor, ¿no te parece? Tenía razón, aquello era realmente mucho más íntimo. Era evi dente que el plan de Bombon se había ido al traste.

-Brick, esto es muy poco correcto... -comenzó a decir sin aliento. El azul de los ojos de él destelló ante ella.

-Silencio, querida, y acepta tu castigo, con deportividad. Bombon comprendió que no tenía más remedio que acceder, pese a la repentina sequedad de su boca.

Fue vivamente consciente de la poderosa masculinidad de Brick cuanto éste se inclinó, acercándose, y ella pudo sentir su fuer te muslo presionar el de ella a través de su vestido. El excitante contacto envió una oleada de calor a su bajo vientre y entre sus muslos y tensó sus pezones hasta convertirlos en dos endurecidas protuberancias.

Y, lo que era peor, él sabía perfectamente el efecto que le esta ba causando, el muy malvado.

Aumentó la presión de manera intencionada mientras busca ba en un cuenco y cogía una hermosa fresa, la primera de la tem porada. A continuación, retiró el paño de otro cuenco y sumergió el maduro fruto en nata, que en seguida llevó a los labios de ella.

Bombon advirtió que se proponía alimentarla con los dedos, y trató sin éxito de quitarle la baya.

-Puedo comer sola.

-Pero no sería tan agradable para ninguno de los dos. Abre tu encantadora boca, Bombon , o te la abriré yo con un beso.

Escogiendo el menor de los dos males, se inclinó para morder la fruta. El agridulce estallido de sabor en su boca fue delicioso, recordándole que las fresas y la nata eran su postre favorito. No obstante, no podía disfrutar de ello con Brick observándola tan atentamente. Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una lenta y sensual sonrisa mirándola masticar.

Le hizo comer otro par de fresas hasta que Bombon por fin le apartó la mano.

-No tengo más hambre.

-Yo sí. Estoy hambriento de ti.

El corazón le dio un fuerte brinco ante su quedo murmullo. -Puedo imaginar cuán apetecible sabrías, amor.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se quedó sin aliento. Nun ca había sentido una sensación semejante, tan absolutamente físi ca. Algo tangible había surgido entre los dos, y ella no podía desviar la mirada. Tenía suficiente experiencia como para reconocer el brillante destello de deseo que llameaba en los azules ojos de Brick.

Sintió cómo la recorría un estremecimiento incluso antes de que él le pasara un dedo por la húmeda línea de los labios.

-De ahora en adelante, cada vez que te vea comer, sentiré esta tentación.

La joven reprimió un gemido. A continuación, él deslizó los dedos hasta tocar el pulso acelerado en la base de su garganta. La tensión latente entre ellos era casi insoportable.

Desesperada por romperla, Bombon se puso súbitamente en pie.

-Debo irme -espetó. Sin embargo, le fue imposible hacerlo, porque Brick la cogió de la mano.

La risa impregnaba su voz mientras protestaba: -Pero querida, si apenas has comido un bocado.

-¡Tengo más que suficiente, milord!

Apartó la mano de su sujeción y escapó oyendo el sonido de su suave risa. El corazón aún le latía apresuradamente minutos después, cuando llegó a su dormitorio, con el cuerpo todavía estremecido de deseo.

Cerró firmemente la puerta a sus espaldas y luego se recostó con debilidad contra ella. Si ni siquiera podía pasar la prueba de su primera cena con lord Danvers, tenía un grave problema.

Ella se había propuesto frustrar su plan de cortejarla, pero su empeño había resultado desastroso. Ciertamente, hasta el momento, había resultado clara perdedora en todos sus encuen tros con él.

Bombon negó con la cabeza, obstinada. Tal vez hubiera sido vencida en las batallas iniciales, pero no perdería la guerra.

* * *

HOLASS ESSTOY DE VUELTA TARDE PERO DE VUELTAS . ADEMAS ESTOY TRISTE NO TENGON COMENTARIOS T.T QUIERO COMENTARIOS VAMOS DEJENLOS NO SEAN MALOS Y ADDIOS


	5. CAPITULO 5

esta historia no es mia sino de nicole jordan

**CAPITULO 05**

_Ve con cuidado, queridísima Bombon . Lord Dan vers tiene fama de ser un seductor irresistible. _

_FANNY IRWIN A BOMBON _

El extraño sonido de una sierra despertó a Bombon a la mañana siguiente. Abrió los ojos curiosa y miró hacia la ventana de su dor mitorio. El singular ruido procedía del exterior, junto con varias voces masculinas.

Extrañada, se levantó para observar tras las cortinas y parpa deó ante la brillante luz del sol. Desde su habitación podía ver la parte posterior de la casa, los jardines y las terrazas de césped más allá de los mismos, que conducían hasta el río. Vio todo un ejér cito de jardineros, podando, recortando y rastrillando años de exu berancia incontrolada.

Bombon se alejó de la ventana pensativa para lavarse y vestirse. Se había levantado más tarde que de costumbre, pues había dormido mal. A decir verdad, había estado dando vueltas gran parte de la noche, con imágenes de cierto sensual noble poblan do sus inquietos sueños.

Acababa de ponerse un vestido de muselina estampado con ramilletes amarillos cuando oyó un suave golpe en la puerta segui do de la voz queda de la señora Lili

-Soy yo, señorita Bombon , le he traído el desayuno.

Cuando ella le dio permiso, el ama de llaves se apresuró a entrar con una bandeja cargada, que colocó sobre el tocador. -Imaginaba que no desearía desayunar con lord Danvers, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de subirle aquí el suyo.

La mujer también le había enviado amablemente una bandeja con la cena la noche anterior, para que no pasara hambre.

-Gracias, señora Lili -dijo la joven con auténtico agra decimiento, satisfecha de evitar encontrarse a solas con Brick tan poco tiempo después de su desastrosa cena. -A propósito, ¿de dónde han salido esos trabajadores de los jardines?

-Vienen de Londres. Su señoría envió a por ellos... ¡Ah, Y hay media docena de comerciantes aguardándola en mi sala de cuentas!

Bombon enarcó las cejas con curiosidad. -¿Aguardándome?

-Sí. Lord Danvers también los ha hecho venir de Londres. Se propone poner la mansión en orden, sustituir el mobiliario des vencijado, el empapelado y los cortinajes de la casa de arriba aba jo. Pero dice que desea que usted tome las decisiones, puesto que él no distingue el brocado del hilo.

El ama de llaves se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero una vez allí, se detuvo para dirigirse de nuevo a Bombon .

-Debo reconocer que será muy agradable ver que la mansión vuelve a recuperar su antigua gloria. E incluso sería mejor tener de nuevo aquí a una condesa. -La anciana sirvienta le dirigió una sonrisa maternal. -Tal vez su señoría no sea tan desagradable como temíamos.

Bombon se preguntó qué habría hecho que la señora Lili cambiase tan repentinamente de opinión, porque hasta entonces, la mujer había estado tan preocupada por el nuevo conde como sus reacias pupilas. Lo más probable era que el ama de llaves sim plemente estuviese agradecida al ver que la casa recibía algún cui dado, tras la tacañería del antiguo señor.

-Sí, quizá lord Danvers no sea por completo desagradable -contestó Bombon sin comprometerse.

-Por lo menos, me ha perdonado por la desgraciada cena de anoche.

La joven se había sentido consternada al ver que Brick iba a hacer responsable al ama de llaves de sus propias acciones. -Yo ya le dije que usted no era culpable de la cena, señora Lili

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos no me gusta estar a mal con su señoría. -Sus ojos castaños centellearon. -Al fin y al cabo, ha decidido no traer ningún chef de Londres, que estaría por enci ma de mí, y me ha dado la libertad para contratar a una nueva cocinera. Debo reconocer que me alegrará liberarme de las coci nas. Supervisar a todas las doncellas a las que debo aleccionar ya será un empleo a tiempo completo. Lili confía en poder con trolar a los lacayos que su señoría envió de su casa de Londres la semana pasada. -La mujer hizo una nueva pausa. -¿Puedo decides a los comerciantes que bajará usted en breve, señorita Bombon ? Están ansiosos de mostrarle sus mercancías.

-Sí, en cuanto acabe de desayunar.

Una vez hubo comido rápidamente y bajado al pequeño des pacho del ama de llaves, Bombon vio que la señora Lili no había exagerado. Brick había convocado realmente a un ejérci to de comerciantes para renovar la mansión. Había siete aguardándola ansiosos, con los brazos llenos de modelos de tejidos, catálogos y muestrarios.

Todos se inclinaron cortésmente ante ella, pero cuando comen zaron a reclamar su atención, Bombon levantó una mano.

-Por favor, concédanme un momento, señores.

Se volvió rápidamente y fue en busca de Lili, a quien encontró ocupado, supervisando al grupo de nuevos lacayos que estaban limpiando y puliendo las lámparas de la casa.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a lord Danvers? -preguntó.

-Creo que su señoría está en el estudio, señorita Bombon -respondió el mayordomo.

Atravesó toda la casa hasta el estudio, donde encontró la puerta abierta. Sin embargo, cuando entró y distinguió a Brick se detuvo en seco. Estaba cómodamente sentado en un sofá, leyendo los periódicos matutinos que debían de haberle enviado desde Londres.

Al verlo, Bombon sintió una palpitación en el estómago. Iba vestido de manera mucho menos formal que la noche anterior, con una chaqueta de color teja pero sin corbata ni chaleco. Lleva ba la camisa de hilo desabrochada en el cuello, mostrando una indecorosa visión de su pecho, como la semana anterior, cuando ella había interrumpido su sesión de esgrima.

Su lenta sonrisa de saludo le dio a entender que comprendía el efecto que su informal atuendo le había causado.

-Bombon , qué placer -dijo, levantándose. -Confieso que me sorprende que voluntariamente hayas venido a mi encuentro tras ocultarte de mí en tu habitación toda la mañana.

Decidida a no dejarse provocar, contuvo una seca respuesta y, en lugar de ello, le preguntó por su decisión de invertir en la casa lo que posiblemente sería una fortuna.

-No comprendo tu deseo de renovar la mansión. ¿Por qué vas a incurrir en tales gastos?

-Ésta es mi casa ahora tanto como la tuya.

-Pero no necesitas volver a re-decorarla por completo.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora, puesto que el mobiliario es de hace un siglo.

-¿Por eso has hecho venir a tantos comerciantes? Brick negó con la cabeza.

-Dejo que tú contrates lo necesario. No estás obligada a utilizarlo todo. Sólo quería facilitarte una amplia elección. Tienes ple na libertad para decorar la casa como desees.

-Pero ¿por qué me das tanta autoridad? -preguntó Bombon desconcertada.

-Porque sin duda tienes mejor gusto y experiencia que yo.

-¿No es esto un modo de neutralizar mi resistencia?

Su sensual sonrisa iluminó la estancia.

-Desde luego que lo es, querida. Ya sabes que me propongo hacer cuanto esté en mi mano para convencerte de que te con viertas en mi esposa.

Reprimiendo su regocijo, la joven le dirigió una mirada valo rativa.

-Derrochar tu riqueza no te servirá de mucho para convencerme.

-Bueno, tampoco me perjudicará. No soy totalmente igno rante en lo que a la mente femenina se refiere. Sé que a las damas os gusta encargaras del hogar.

-Pero yo no soy la señora de esta casa, Brick.

-Desde luego que sí. Ahora lo eres, lo seguirás siendo cuando seas mi condesa. -Al ver que ella ponía los ojos en blanco, rió quedamente. -Creía que estarías complacida con mi gesto.

-Desde luego has hecho muy feliz a la señora Lili -con testó graciosamente-. Ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte aumentar el servicio de manera tan generosa, porque no existe camino más seguro para llegar a su corazón.

-¿Y cuál es el camino para llegar al tuyo? -Al ver que Bombon permanecía en silencio, Brick volvió a reírse. -La señora Lili y yo hemos llegado a un entendimiento.

-Lo que significa que la has seducido para que haga tu vo luntad.

-Eso, y le he explicado que estoy cortejándote. Por cierto, me ha dado su aprobación.

Los rasgos de Bombon reflejaron exasperación mientras se volvía y salía en silencio de la sala. No le extrañaba que él utilizara todos los medios a su alcance para ganar la apuesta, porque ella se había propuesto hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que estaba contenta de que qui siera ver la mansión Danvers en condiciones. La casa era realmen te hermosa, y la finca era digna de un conde. No obstante, hubie ra deseado que Burbuja estuviera allí, porque su hermana tenía un gusto exquisito, y era la que había sido mejor preparada por su madre para desempeñar el papel de señora de la mansión.

Bombon pasó toda la mañana con los comerciantes, recorrien do las habitaciones de la casa y escogiendo tejidos y mobiliario. La tarea la ocupó tan intensamente que no se fijó en que las horas iban pasando.

Trataba de decidirse entre un terciopelo verde selva y un bro cado azul para la tapicería del salón, cuando Lili apareció en la puerta.

-La señorita Blanchard ha venido a verla, señorita Bombon . Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, he olvidado por completo mi clase!

Se le había ido totalmente de la cabeza que se la esperaba en la academia para dar clase a las once. Su íntima amiga y compañera en la escuela, Bell Blanchard, sin duda había acudido a ver por qué no se había presentado de manera insólita.

-¿Dónde ha llevado a la señorita Blanchard, Lili?

-La aguarda en el vestíbulo de entrada, porque no he podido encontrar un salón que no estuviera lleno de tejidos y muestras de empapelado.

Bombon estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando el mayordo mo carraspeó.

-Discúlpeme, señorita Bombon , pero ¿dónde desea que colo que las flores?

-¿Las flores?

-Las que lord Danvers ha hecho enviar desde Londres. Han sido descargadas en el vestíbulo de entrada a petición de su señoría.

Desconcertada, se apresuró por el pasillo hasta llegar al vestí bulo, en efecto, repleto de masas de flores y una impresionante profusión de colores y aromas. Las había de todas clases, sobre todo lirios, rosas y narcisos. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que Brick debía de haber vaciado todas las floristerías y puestos de flores de Londres.

Su amiga Bell estaba admirando un enorme jarrón de rosas rojas, pero dejó de hacerla al distinguir a Bombon .

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo, Bombon ? Me has dejado muy preocupada cuando no has aparecido en la escuela, por lo que he venido a ver qué había pasado, y descubro que tienes aquí todo un jardín.

Parecía divertida, pero también algo inquieta.

-¡Lamento mucho haber faltado a mi clase, Bell! He perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo.

Su amiga bajá la voz para evitar que la oyesen.

-¿Cómo te va con el enojoso conde, como lo llama Bellota? Bombon miró en torno para asegurarse de que no se veía a Brick por ninguna parte, y respondió lastimosa:

-Me temo que no va bien... como puedes ver. -Señaló la enorme exposición de flores. -Creo que ésta debe de ser su idea de un cortejo romántico.

-¿Cortejo?

-¡Ven conmigo! -Bombon condujo a su amiga del vestíbulo al pequeño salón, para que pudieran tener un poco de intimidad.

Bell era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos blancos, tez impeca ble y una figura que era la envidia de casi todas las damas del distrito. Aunque era un año más joven que Bombon , había permane cido soltera tras perder a su prometido en la guerra peninsular. Se habían hecho amigas en seguida cuando las hermanas Utonio se trasladaron con su tío hada cuatro años, y su amistad se había hecho aún más estrecha cuando Bombon abrió la academia. Pese a la refinada educación de Bell, según la cual las damas no debían ocuparse de tareas inferiores a su categoría, se había ofrecido como profesora con la esperanza de que la actividad la ayudara a superar su pesar.

Puesto que habían compartido tantas cosas, Bombon no sintió escrúpulos en contárselo todo a Bell.

-Lord Danvers me ha propuesto matrimonio. La otra se la quedó mirando, muda de asombro.

-Yo creía que trataba de casarte con un absoluto descono cido.

Bombon se rió ante la expresión de su amiga.

-Así era. Pero luego decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro; liberarse de su responsabilidad sobre mí como su pupila y asegurarse una esposa que le proporcione herederos.

-¿Te propones aceptarlo?

-Desde luego que no. Pero he accedido a permitirle que me corteje.

Le contó a Bell lo de la apuesta, y que lord Danvers había pro metido concederles a ella y a sus hermanas su emancipación legal si Bombon podía resistir su seducción durante una quincena. -Bellota estará ciertamente complacida de verse libre de su tuto ría, lo mismo que Burbuja -dijo Bell cuando ella concluyó.

-¿Cómo están? -preguntó Bombon con entusiasmo.

-Bastante bien, considerando que han restringido enorme mente sus actividades diarias para no ser vistas por el conde. Como es natural, Bellota está inquieta al verse confinada en la casa, pero incluso Burbuja se está poniendo nerviosa.

-Puedo imaginarlo perfectamente. Gracias por admitirlas contigo, Bell, y por dar mi clase esta mañana. Sé que esto te habrá complicado las cosas.

-No tiene importancia, querida. Tú has hecho mucho más por mí durante los últimos años. Ya era hora de que comenzara a devolvértelo.

-Si no te importa, preferiría que mis hermanas se quedaran en tu casa algunos días más, hasta que podamos estar seguras de las intenciones del conde -añadió Bombon -. En cuanto vea que mantengo nuestra apuesta, es probable que deje de tratar de acor dar matrimonios para ellas, pero no lo conozco aún lo bastante bien como para confiar en él de manera incondicional.

-Desde luego que no me importa -respondió Bell-. Estoy encantada de que Burbuja y Bellota se queden conmigo todo el tiem po que haga falta. En realidad, me están resultando valiosísimas para ayudarme a preparar cestas para las familias de los soldados caídos. Coser camisas y tejer calcetines para tantísimos niños nece sitados es una tarea enorme, y con la colaboración de tus herma nas podré aumentar la cifra de este año a doscientos. -Bell son rió. -Asombrosamente, incluso Bellota se ha entregado a ello por completo, pese a que no le gusta coser, puesto que comprende que es para un buen fin. Y ahora háblame de lord Danvers. ¿Es el despótico tirano que temías?

Bombon vaciló. Tenía que reconocer que Brick no era en absoluto como había temido. Tal vez fuera bastante arrogante, pero desde luego no era un tirano. En realidad, había mostrado poseer una notable comprensión para ser un hombre de su clase.

La noche anterior, cuando le hablaba de su academia, la había escuchado atentamente. Y; lo más sorprendente, parecía respetarla y considerarla señora de la propiedad, aunque su tío las había tratado tanto a ella como a sus hermanas como parientes pobres dependientes de su caridad.

Pero, claro, Brick estaba mostrando su lado más agradable con el fin de convencerla de que sería un aceptable marido.

-No, no es tan malo como temíamos -reconoció al fin. -Es bastante arrogante y arbitrario, como la mayoría de los nobles, y está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, pero no puedo calificarlo en absoluto de tirano.

-Me siento halagado, querida -dijo una perezosa voz mas culina desde la puerta. -Tu entusiasta defensa reconforta mi corazón.

Sobresaltada por la intrusión, Bombon giró en redondo y miró a Brick de manera reprobadora.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que es descortés escuchar a escondidas? Un brillo divertido apareció en sus ojos mientras entraba tran quilamente en la sala.

-La cortesía nunca conquistó a una hermosa doncella. Por otra parte, no veo ninguna razón para cambiar mis métodos pues to que parecen estar funcionando. Está claro que estoy haciendo progresos si he conseguido mejorar la opinión que tienes de mí de manera tan significativa en apenas un día. A este promedio, estaremos casados a fin de mes.

Bombon apretó los labios esforzándose por contener la risa. -Estás construyendo castillos en el aire.

-Un castillo en el aire es algo muy bonito. -Su provocativa sonrisa le produjo un intenso estremecimiento. -¿Me vas a pre sentar a tu invitada o te propones ocultármela, como has hecho con tus hermanas?

Ella se sonrojó mientras recordaba finalmente sus modales. -La señorita Bell Blanchard. Bell, mi tutor, lord Danvers. Brick se inclinó.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Blanchard. Tengo entendi do que da clases en la Academia Freemantle con Bombon . -Al ver que Bell enarcaba fríamente una ceja, Brick le dirigió una atractiva sonrisa-. He encargado a mis abogados que me infor maran exhaustivamente sobre su escuela, dado que mis pupilas están tan involucradas en el proyecto. Deduzco que es amiga de Bombon .

-Así es, milord -respondió Bell mirándolo con interés.

-Entonces, quizá podría aconsejarme cómo progresar en mi cortejo. Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda obtener.

-No esperará que colabore con el enemigo, ¿verdad?

Él se rió suavemente.

-Verá, ése es mi problema. He sido considerado «el enemigo» de entrada, sin oportunidad alguna de demostrar lo contrario.

Al ver que Bell le sonreía a modo de respuesta, Bombon se quedó pasmada de que Brick pudiera encantar incluso a su ami ga, que tras un desdichado encuentro con uno de ellos en el pasa do, era en extremo cautelosa con los nobles libertinos.

-Lord Danvers es evidentemente muy versado en la utiliza ción de su encanto para conseguir sus fines -dijo Bombon con sequedad.

-Cierto -convino él. -Pero incluso mis mayores esfuerzos a ti no te causan mucho efecto. -Dirigió su mirada a Bell una vez más. -¿Se quedará a comer, señorita Blanchard? Confío convencerla para que me cuente algunos secretos de Bombon .

Eso provocó otra tenue sonrisa de Bell.

-Gracias, pero no puedo. Debo regresar a la academia. Sólo he venido a ver porqué Bombon no ha acudido a su clase.

-Me temo que ha sido culpa mía. La he mantenido ocupada con mis asuntos toda la mañana.

Ante la curiosa mirada de Bell, Bombon sintió que se son rojaba.

-Lord Danvers se propone renovar la mansión y me ha pedi do que supervisara los trabajos.

-Comprendo -respondió Bell lentamente, aunque el ceño que apareció en su frente mostraba un atisbo de preocupación. -No te preocupes -dijo Bombon con una traviesa mirada a Brick-. No tengo intenciones de convertirme en lady Danvers sólo porque disfrute decorando su mansión.

Junto con Brick, Bombon acompañó a Bell al vestíbulo de entrada, donde las recibió de nuevo el bosque de flores. Bombon fue directamente al jarrón de rosas que su amiga había estado admirando antes.

-Bell, por favor, llévatelas. Sé cuánto te gustan las rosas, tú las apreciarás mejor que yo. -Se volvió hacia el mayordomo, que aguardaba junto a la puerta principal. -¿Se encargará de que las restantes flores sean entregadas a la academia, Lili?

-¿Todas, señorita Bombon ?

-Sí, todas. Puede distribuirlas entre nuestras alumnas con los saludos de lord Danvers. -Miró a Brick con una perversa son risa. -Estoy segura de que nuestras damiselas estarán muy reco nocidas de que un noble de tu ilustrísimo rango piense en alegrarles el día. Y no me gustaría desperdiciar tan encantadoras flores.

Él inclinó la cabeza reconociendo su pequeña victoria, y Bombon sintió que el pulso se le disparaba ante su masculina sonrisa.

Apartó la mirada y acompañó a su amiga fuera, para despedirse de ella en privado. Cuando regresó, se encontró con que Brick aún la estaba aguardando.

-¿Deseas algo de mí, lord Danvers? Debería regresar al salón, donde he dejado a nuestros comerciantes.

-Me proponía invitarte a salir a montar conmigo después de comer. He pensado que podrías disfrutar del ejercicio. -Al verla vacilar, añadió-: He hecho traer algunos de mis caballos de Lon dres, suponiendo que tú y tus hermanas apreciaríais unas montu ras decentes, para variar. Los jamelgos de los establos de vuestro tío apenas son dignos de llamarse caballos. Podemos considerar el paseo parte de mi cuota diaria de tu compañía.

Bombon reflexionó y pensó que realmente le apetecería cabal gar. Y montada a caballo tendría mejores oportunidades de frus trar el persistente cortejo del conde.

-Me gustaría mucho, milord.

-Bien. Entonces nos encontraremos en el establo a las dos.

La joven regresó al salón sin poder ignorar un estremecimien to de emoción ante la perspectiva de salir a cabalgar en un día tan encantador de primavera; o la más deplorable expectativa de vol ver a rivalizar en ingenio con Brick.

A Bombon no la decepcionaron ni el tiempo ni su nueva mon tura. Cuando llegó a los establos, Brick la estaba aguardando con una hermosa yegua baya para ella. La ayudó a subir a su silla de amazona y luego él montó en un robusto castrado castaño.

La joven abrió la marcha saliendo del patio y siguiendo por el camino de gravilla hasta un sendero sombreado bajo los árboles. En el próximo cruce de caminos, giraron y se metieron en el cam po, a un medio galope calmoso, sorteando exuberantes terrenos verdes, pastos y claros, que flanqueaban el sinuoso río Támesis. Finalmente, redujeron la marcha al llegar a la cumbre de una coli na desde donde podían distinguir un amplio valle a sus pies.

Se mantenían en un agradable silencio. Bombon levantó su ros tro al sol, absorbiendo el atardecer brillante y dorado, y saborean do el extraño placer de hallarse sobre un enérgico corcel, con un encantador y atractivo caballero a su lado. Reconoció que, de no ser por la apuesta, disfrutaría mucho la compañía del conde.

-Gracias por este precioso regalo -dijo, dando unas palma ditas a la yegua. -Es una belleza. Evidentemente, tienes un gus to superior para los caballos.

-Yo le he comprado a mi hermana todos los que ha tenido -respondió Brick.

-¿Y es buena amazona?

-La mejor, puesto que la enseñé yo mismo. Eleanor cabalga como el viento, tal como dicen que sabe hacer tu hermana Bellota.

-Bellota en realidad cabalga como una endemoniada -respondió Bombon con una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Me gustaría conocerla, a ella y a Burbuja, uno de estos días. Ella le dirigió una provocativa mirada.

-Ya veremos.

-Tal vez invite a Eleanor a que nos visite. Disfrutaría mucho más cabalgando aquí que por el aburrido entorno de Hyde Park.

-¿Vive en Londres contigo?

-En Londres, pero no conmigo. Está con su anciana tía, que hace las veces de su carabina. Eleanor se trasladó allí para su pre sentación en sociedad hace tres años y decidió quedarse.

-Si has sido su tutor durante tanto tiempo, ¿cómo es que no has tratado de casarla, como planeabas hacer con nosotras?

Él esbozó una sonrisa, divertido.

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer de casamentero para mi hermana. Por fortuna no hay necesidad, puesto que, como here dera, puede escoger a sus pretendientes. Aunque por el momento, como tú, está decidida a permanecer soltera, si bien ha estado prometida en dos ocasiones. Ambas veces rompió el compromi so. Nuestra tía teme que se esté ganando reputación de dar cala bazas.

Bombon enarcó las cejas interrogativamente. -Supongo que tendrá buenas razones para ello.

-Decidió que, después de todo, no estaba enamorada -respondió él suavemente. Y volvió la cabeza para examinar a Bombon . -Siento curiosidad por tu prometido. ¿Amabas a tu viz conde?

Bombon no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor. Aún le resul taba difícil recordar su antiguo compromiso con George, vizcon de de Underwood. Ella realmente lo había amado. Había imagi nado un futuro con él, con la esperanza de tener hijos.

Sin embargo, al comprender que Brick estaba aguardando su respuesta, se recompuso. Se sentía reacia a responder a una pregunta tan personal, pero tal vez se merecía saber por qué no tenía intención ni siquiera de considerar su proposición de matri monio.

-Sí, le amaba -contestó con un tono sosegado. -Fue la única razón por la que acepté su propuesta, aunque se lo consi deraba un excelente partido y aquello era exactamente lo que se esperaba de mí. Como sabes, tras la experiencia de mis padres, yo no deseaba un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-Evidentemente, él no te amaba. De ser así, nunca hubiera permitido que el escándalo se interpusiera entre vosotros.

En esa ocasión la pilló más preparada y logró ocultar su dolor.

-No, no me amaba -convino.

Inesperadamente, Brick endureció la mandíbula con un ges to semejante a la ira.

-Fue muy poco honorable por su parte romper vuestro com promiso una vez hecho público.

Bombon se encogió de hombros despectiva.

-Así es. Pero pronto comprendí lo afortunado que fue que no llegáramos a casarnos, puesto que él no me amaba como pre tendía. Probablemente, nuestro matrimonio se hubiera deteriora do hasta convertirse en nada más que una fría unión legal como máximo. -Consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. -En cualquier caso, eso sucedió hace cuatro años, cuando yo era joven e ingenua. Des de entonces me he vuelto mucho más prudente. Pero ¿compren des por qué no estoy ansiosa por repetir la experiencia?

Brick seguía observándola atentamente.

-Puedo comprender que tendré que demostrarte que no me parezco en nada a tu vizconde.

Bombon no pudo evitar que le pareciese divertida la compa ración. Desde luego, su vizconde no se parecía en nada a Brick. No era físicamente tan atractivo ni tan... enérgico. George era un hombre tierno, también muy diferente a su poderoso, diná mico y libertino padre, y eso principalmente fue lo que le había resultado atractivo en él. Pero había demostrado tener demasia do carácter.

-No tienes que hacer nada en ese sentido Brick -respon dió-. Existen pocas similitudes entre vosotros.

-Puedes estar segura de que no huiré ante el primer indicio de escándalo.

-No, no puedo imaginarte huyendo de nada. -Bombon le dirigió una sincera sonrisa. -Y, la verdad, luego casi me sentí reconocida por el escándalo. En cierto modo, nos liberó. Ahora, mis hermanas y yo somos capaces de gobernar nuestras propias vidas. -Le dirigió una irónica mirada. -O lo seríamos si no tuviéramos que cargar con un tutor no deseado.

Él sonrió perdiendo su atenta expresión. -Lo siento.

-No lo sientes lo más mínimo -replicó ella suavemente. -Pero en cuanto concluyan nuestros quince días, me veré libre de ti.

-No deseas verte libre de mí. Estás disfrutando demasiado con nuestra apuesta.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sin duda alguna. Disfrutas con el estímulo de desafiarme y rivalizar en ingenio con un adversario de tu talla.

Bombon arqueó elocuentemente una ceja. -¿Cómo puedes presumir de saber lo que siento?

Su respuesta fue más seria de lo que ella había esperado. -Porque yo siento lo mismo. Un estímulo que no había experimentado desde hacía años. -Debe de ser dispepsia. Brick soltó una risita.

-Vamos, reconócelo. Tu vida ha sido mortalmente aburrida sin mí aquí para animarla; sólo con tu escuela para ocuparte.

Bombon lo miró en silencio, incapaz de refutar su afirmación.

Era verdad, la mayor parte de su tiempo era agobiantemente aburrido, salvo por algún incidente ocasional en su academia. Y real mente comenzaba a encontrar estimulantes los ratos que pasaba con Brick. Aunque se mordería la lengua antes que reconocerlo ante él.

-Tienes una opinión enormemente elevada de ti mismo -dijo con dulzura antes de recoger las riendas. -Creo que puede resultarme más estimulante una buena galopada. -Espoleó a la yegua con los talones para que iniciara un medio galope. -Apuesto a que llegaré a la mansión antes que tú -le gritó, vol viendo la cabeza.

Brick sonrió ante su descarado intento de esquivar una con versación tan íntima con él. Pero al verla galopar alejándose, acep tó su desafío.

Cuando Bombon comprendió que lo tenía pisándole los talo nes, se inclinó sobre el cuello de su yegua apremiándola para que alcanzara mayor velocidad. La broma se convirtió en una autén tica carrera símbolo de la rabiosa competición que tenía lugar entre ellos en la vida real. Ambos estaban decididos a ganar. Bombon corría a una velocidad endiablada y Brick se esforzó lo máximo posible por alcanzarla.

No obstante, a diferencia de la última vez, en esta ocasión ella montaba un caballo rápido, por lo que consiguió ganar, si bien con un margen muy limitado. Una vez alcanzada la victoria, la joven redujo su enloquecida marcha atrás, entró en el establo y se detuvo riéndose.

La hechizadora visión golpeó a Brick directamente en el corazón antes de dispararse hacia sus ingles. Con su hermoso ros tro sonrojado por el calor y el ejercicio, los labios entreabiertos por la emoción, los senos palpitando por el esfuerzo, compren dió que así sería cómo se la vería prendida en las garras de la pasión.

La imagen tensó su cuerpo de deseo y excitación. Deseaba bajar a Bombon de su caballo y hacerle el amor allí mismo, en aquel momento. Ansiaba sumergirse en aquel vibrante calor...

Por desdicha, tenían público. Brick vio aparecer dos mozos para hacerse cargo de sus sudorosos caballos.

Sin darles la oportunidad de ayudarla, Bombon se deslizó hacia el suelo desde su silla y entregó las riendas con la petición de que refrescaran a la yegua. Brick hizo lo mismo con su montura y luego siguió a la joven en dirección a la casa.

La alcanzó cuando entraba por la puerta lateral.

-¿Me acompañarás esta noche en la cena? Ella le dirigió una graciosa mirada.

-¿Tengo alguna otra alternativa?

-Desde luego. Siempre podríamos completar el resto de nuestras cuatro horas esta noche, más tarde... cuando te retires a tu habitación.

-No te permitiría el paso -murmuró, ante su sutil insinua ción de entrar en su dormitorio.

-¿Cenaremos pues?

Bombon dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro de resignación en atención a él.

-Muy bien, me reuniré contigo para cenar. Pero ahora mis mo deseo hablar con la señora Lili sobre la re-decoración de la casa.

Brick la observó mientras se marchaba, admirando el lige ro ondear de sus caderas bajo la falda de su traje de montar, mientras reflexionaba sobre el sorprendente efecto que causaba en él.

Tenía que reconocer que sus sentimientos hacia Bombon iban más allá del deseo, y eran mucho más complejos. Sentía un exci tante regocijo cuando estaba a su lado, una emoción que hacía años no experimentaba. Ella era toda una mujer, intensamente vital y viva, y lo hacía sentirse exactamente igual de vital y vivo.

Aunque tras su confesión sobre su antiguo prometido, Brick comprendió más claramente contra lo que tendría que combatir. El cobarde abandono del vizconde sólo había hecho más profun da su desolación tras perder a sus padres y su casa. La traición de aquel bastardo, aún más que las batallas conyugales de sus proge nitores, había dejado en Bombon una dolorosa desconfianza res pecto a compromisos y matrimonio.

Brick exhaló un lento suspiro. Odiaba pensar en el dolor y la humillación que ella había soportado a consecuencia de aquel abandono, y lo más seguro era que, si se proponía hacer que lo desease como marido, tuviese el camino cerrado. La joven trata ría de frustrar constantemente su cortejo, como había hecho aque lla mañana, cuando públicamente había rechazado su romántico gesto haciendo que mandasen sus flores a sus alumnas. El recuer do lo hizo sonreír.

Pero decidió que no se dejaría disuadir. Se proponía erosionar su armadura defensiva hasta conseguir que ella cambiase de idea acerca de contraer matrimonio con él... Y comenzaría aquella mis ma noche. Era hora de que avanzara un paso más en la intimidad de su galanteo, introduciendo a Bombon en los secretos de la sen sualidad.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante la expectativa. Emprender la conquis ta amorosa de una reacia damisela tal vez no fuera exactamente su fuerte, pero en el terreno de la sensualidad podía ganar.

Bombon fue en busca de la señora Lili para comentar sus últimos planes para renovar la casa. Antes de que comenzaran, pidió que le prepararan un baño en el vestidor que compartía con Burbuja, de modo que, cuando subió media hora más tarde, encon tró una bañera de cobre llena de agua caliente aguardándola.

Se desnudó, se sumergió en la bañera y suspiró complacida.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había permitido el lujo de un baño prolongado.

Cuando acabó de lavarse el pelo, el agua estaba ya tibia. Tras secárselo con una toalla, se puso una bata y se lo dejó suelto para que se le secara. Cuando salió del vestidor, Bombon se detuvo bruscamente. Alguien había esparcido pétalos de rosas carmesíes sobre el marfileño cubrecama de su lecho.

«Brick», fue su inmediato pensamiento. Aquel diablo debía de haber entrado en su dormitorio mientras ella se estaba bañando.

Incapaz de contener la risa, Bombon reconoció que era un ges to original. El vestíbulo de entrada estaba ya vacío de flores cuan do ellos regresaron de su paseo a caballo, pero evidentemente, él había guardado algunas rosas para su última salva de cortejo.

Tenía que admirar su inventiva, aunque comprendió que podían haberlo visto los sirvientes. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada del pasi llo. Sus dormitorios estaban separados por toda la amplitud de la casa, puesto que Brick ocupaba los aposentos del señor. No podía haber justificación ninguna para que él se encontrara en aquel extremo de la planta, a menos que fuese la cercana sala de música.

Conteniendo su regocijo, decidió que tendría que tener unas prudentes palabras con él. Cuando se hubo vestido y bajado, lo encontró en el salón.

-¿Has puesto pétalos de rosa sobre mi lecho? -le preguntó en cuanto él le ofreció un vaso de vino.

-Me declaro culpable. Te estoy cortejando, ¿recuerdas? -Al ver que ella le dirigía una valorativa mirada, enarcó una ceja. -¿De modo que no aprecias mi gesto romántico?

-No ese gesto en particular. Es demasiado íntimo.

Brick esbozó una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de dejarla sin respiración.

-Bombon , querida, no hemos comenzado a intimar. Ejerciendo un férreo control sobre sus sentidos, ignoró su provocativo comentario.

-Pero te podía haber visto algún sirviente.

-No. Siempre procuro ser discreto.

-Brick... no puedes entrar en mi habitación tranquilamente cada vez que te plazca.

-Lo sé. Pero tú no tardarás en invitarme un día por propia voluntad. A propósito, me gusta verte el cabello suelto, como lo llevas ahora.

En la cara de la joven se reflejó la exasperación.

-No lo llevo así para complacerte, sino para que se me seque.

-Lo sé. Ahora, prueba el vino. Te resultará mucho más agra dable que el vinagre de anoche. Es clarete de mis propias bodegas.

El vino era realmente excelente y él se abstuvo de hacer obser vaciones más provocativas. Mantuvieron una conversación sobre asuntos impersonales, en gran parte sobre el vecindario y los alre dedores, ya Bombon ese rato previo a la cena le resultó muy agra dable. Estaba disfrutando verdaderamente de la compañía de Brick cuando Lili apareció para anunciar que la cena estaba servida.

La comida fue deliciosa. Sopa de crema de alcachofas, rodaba llo con salsa de langosta, perdices rellenas, ternera cocida a fuego lento, coliflor y, como postre, pastel de grosellas.

Mientras los lacayos retiraban los platos, Brick se digirió al mayordomo.

-Por favor, Lili, felicite a la señora Lili de mi parte.

Mi chef londinense no lo hubiera hecho mejor.

-Gracias, milord. Estará encantada de saber que a usted le ha gustado.

Cuando los sirvientes se hubieron retirado, Bombon miró el reloj de bronce dorado que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se levantó.

-Ha sido un rato muy agradable, milord, pero creo que por hoy he cumplido con mi obligación de permanecer en tu compañía. -No del todo, querida. -Extendió la mano y le cogió suave mente la muñeca.

Ella lo miró con fijeza.

-No cabe duda de que nuestras cuatro horas han concluido.

-Todavía me queda un cuarto de hora. Tiempo suficiente para iniciar tu educación. -¿Mi educación?

-Para demostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo si insistes en permanecer soltera.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle. -No necesito educación, Brick.

-Sí la necesitas, Bombon . Precisas urgentemente probar un poco de placer físico. Deseo que comprendas la dicha conyugal que puedes esperar cuando estemos casados. ¿Cómo vas si no a tomar una decisión tan importante sobre tu futuro?

Su pregunta la dejó momentáneamente sin palabras. Al ver que permanecía muda, Brick se levantó sin soltarle la muñeca. -Ven a dar un paseo conmigo. Los jardines deben de ser agra dables ahora que ya no son una jungla.

Bombon miró las puertaventanas y tragó saliva. Fuera ya era de noche, y una media luna pendía baja sobre el horizonte, bañando en luz plateada los árboles que se alineaban junto al río.

-Está oscuro.

-La oscuridad es perfecta para el cortejo.

-Brick, no quiero salir fuera contigo. Sea lo que sea lo que pretendes, puedes hacerlo aquí mismo.

-Podría, pero no creo que te agradara que Lili fuese tes tigo de mis insinuaciones.

Al ver que ella lanzaba un resoplido exasperado, él añadió, engatusándola:

-En esta ocasión, no voy a besarte. Si lo intento, puedes vol ver a abofetearme.

-No me tientes -murmuró ella.

Brick sonrió.

-¿Te tiento, dulce Bombon ? Eres tú quien me tienta a mí.

-Desde luego no es ésa mi intención.

Retiró la mano, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Brick la siguió al exterior, a los jardines en terraza y luego la cogió del brazo.

-Paseemos hasta el río. Allí tendremos más intimidad. Bombon sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba mientras él la con ducía por los peldaños de la terraza hasta el inclinado césped. Era improcedente permitirle esa clase de intimidad, pero para hacer justicia a la apuesta, tenía que darle la oportunidad de cortejada. Sin embargo, tendría que hacer acopio de más fuerza de voluntad de la que había mostrado hasta entonces si pretendía resistirse a su seducción.

Bombon pudo distinguir el suave murmullo del agua mientras se aproximaban al río. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Brick la con dujo tras un castaño. A través del entramado de ramas se filtraba bastante luz de luna, de modo que ella podía distinguir el her moso rostro y el azul de los ojos del conde brillando en la oscu ridad.

Él se quedó mirándola pensativo hasta que ella rompió el si lencio:

-¿Qué te propones hacer si no es besarme?

Brick deslizó sobre ella su sensual mirada, como acariciándola.

-Demostrarte el poder del contacto físico.

A ella no pareció gustarle cómo sonaba aquello, y fue a pro testar.

-En esta ocasión sólo me propongo tocarte -la interrum pió él. -Demostrarte cómo el simple roce de un dedo puede cau sar poderosas sensaciones entre un hombre y una mujer.

-Te creo absolutamente. No necesito ninguna demostración.

Brick sonrió con complicidad. -Otra vez te estás volviendo pusilánime.

Su profunda mirada se convirtió en un reto, lo que sólo inten sificó las incipientes sensaciones que empezaban a desbocarse en su interior.

-No, no soy pusilánime. Sólo deseo que te apresures y aca bes con ello cuanto antes -replicó.

-Paciencia, dulce Bombon . Un cortejo adecuado requiere su tiempo.

-Según mis cálculos, sólo te quedan cinco minutos.

-Cinco minutos será tiempo sobrado para enseñarte esta lección.

Se puso en tensión cuando le cogió la mano derecha y se la vol vió hacia arriba; sin embargo, no pudo evitar observar fascinada mientras Brick comenzaba a trazar pequeños recorridos en su palma con la yema de un dedo.

Cuando llegó a las partes más sensibles, la sencilla caricia la hizo estremecerse por completo.

Bombon sabía que si ella se lo pedía, Brick se detendría. Sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil y callada, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol mientras él proseguía. A continuación, lo vio levantarle unos centímetros la larga manga del vestido para dejar su piel al descubierto y acariciar aquella delicada zona, haciéndola ruborizar.

Desconcertada, trató de apartar el brazo. -Estate quieta -le ordenó Brick.

-Es que me hace cosquillas.

-Hace mucho más que eso -dijo, y levantando la cabeza, le sostuvo la mirada con un brillo perverso en los ojos. Sabía exac tamente cómo la afectaban sus expertas caricias; era el diablo.

Bombon apretó los dientes, decidida a resistir su seductor con tacto. Aquel hombre era demasiado arrogante para su propio bien.

Él dejó entonces de torturarle la muñeca y, lentamente, le deslizó las puntas de los dedos por el brazo, sobre el tejido de seda de la manga y a lo largo del hombro, en una caricia insi nuante y seductora. Ella sintió su poder incluso en ese leve con tacto, y cuando Brick alcanzó su desnuda clavícula sobre el alto borde del escote del vestido, se estremeció ante la ráfaga de sentimientos que la asaltaron. El calor aún se incrementó más cuando trazó una línea bajo el sedoso hueco que había entre sus senos.

-Bombon ... -le advirtió de nuevo Brick cuando trató de retirarse.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Le resultaba casi imposible quedarse quieta mientras él proseguía. Lo cierto era que deseaba ser tocada de ese modo, deseaba que él la tocara.

El hombre deslizó su mano hacia arriba, a lo largo de la colum na de su garganta.

-¿Puedes negar lo agradable que esto te resulta? -Su voz, como terciopelo, le acariciaba los sentidos tal como sus dedos estaban haciéndolo con su piel.

No, Bombon no podía negarlo. Sus excitantes caricias se expan dían por su cuerpo pulsando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Al ver que no respondía, Brick apoyó lánguidamente un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a levantar la vista. Cuando ella se encontró con sus ojos, su corazón latió con fuerza, irregularmen te, palpitando salvaje en su garganta.

Entonces él la tocó allí, presionando con suavidad contra el vulnerable hueco. Luego le rozó la mandíbula con el pulgar. La joven se estremeció ante la tentadora caricia. Brick volvió a tocarle de nuevo la mandíbula con un toque persistente y provocativo para después trasladarse con atormen tadora lentitud a su mejilla.

Su mirada se sumergió en la de ella, mientras sus dedos jugue teaban con su sonrojada piel. Bombon no podía desviar la mirada. Estaba demasiado extasiada por su expresión y por el suave asal to de sus dedos. Apenas podía respirar mientras el pulgar de él le recorría los labios húmedos y entreabiertos y luego se lo introdu cía apenas por la comisura de su boca.

Con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, por un momento se preguntó si Brick se proponía besarla. Pero entonces, él despla zó la mano desde su cara para recorrer de nuevo su garganta des lizando la palma con levedad, provocándole deliciosas sensacio nes que dejaban un ardiente sendero detrás.

Cuando le pasó seductoramente un dedo por la línea de la cla vícula, a Bombon le pareció que la piel le iba a arder. Sin embar go, Brick se detuvo al llegar a las ondulaciones de sus senos. Entonces, colocó las manos posesivamente sobre sus hombros y se inclinó, acercándose a ella.

Bombon inspiró hondo cuando él la atrajo estrechamente con tra sí. Su cuerpo era cálido, duro y fuerte.

-Has dicho que sólo ibas a tocarme -dijo ella jadeante.

-Abrazar forma parte del contacto. ¿No te gusta la sensación del roce de nuestros cuerpos?

Había un traicionero placer en verse así, contra su duro y pro tector cuerpo. Podía sentir la aceleración de su propia sangre y los temblores que la estremecían.

-No, no me gusta, Brick.

-Embustera -murmuró él suavemente.

Ante su sorpresa y decepción, la soltó. Sin embargo, no retro cedió. Simplemente levantó la mano hacia su corpiño y le recorrió los pezones con el dorso de los dedos haciéndola sofocar un grito ante la crepitación de placer que le provocó.

-Si no te gusta, ¿por qué se te han endurecido tanto los pe zones?

Bombon comprendió que era verdad. Proclamaban su excita ción mientras que sentía los senos pesados y henchidos.

Y Brick se estaba esforzando al máximo por aumentar su deseo deslizando lentamente los nudillos por las duras protube rancias cubiertas de seda. Luego, audazmente, asió por completo uno de sus pechos haciendo que le flojeasen las piernas. Un fue go irradiaba de la mano que sostenía su palpitante seno y florecía entre sus muslos, escandalizándola. Fanny le había descrito pode rosos sentimientos femeninos como aquéllos, pero Bombon nun ca había esperado experimentarlos por sí misma.

Cerró los ojos ante semejante placer. El modo en que Brick prolongaba su descarada caricia era enloquecedor, no obstante, no deseaba que se detuviese. Su contacto era tan tierno, tan per verso... tan apropiado. Esas sensaciones la dejaron interiormen te agitada, con un denso anhelo profundamente alojado entre sus piernas...

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que comprendió que la demostración de él había cesado.

-¿Lo comprendes ahora? -le preguntó Brick con voz ron ca y queda.

Bombon abrió los ojos, aturdida. ¡Oh, sí, lo comprendía per fectamente! Brick se había propuesto demostrarle el poder del contacto de un hombre, de su contacto, y había triunfado plena mente. Ella estaba muriéndose de ganas, con un ansia indescrip tible... muriéndose de ganas de él.

-Ahora deseo regresar a casa -dijo con voz insegura, deplo rablemente débil.

Ante su falta de respuesta a su pregunta, él esbozó una sonri sa satisfecha.

-Desde luego. Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Esta noche soñarás conmigo; conmigo tocándote de este modo...

Le llevó de nuevo la mano a la garganta y otro chispazo de fogosa ansia pasó de sus dedos a su piel.

Bombon se retiró bruscamente y dirigió a Brick una mirada de despedida. Pero mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigía hacia la casa con las piernas temblorosas, temía muchísimo que su predic ción acerca de sus sueños se hiciera realidad.

* * *

HOLAAA DE NUEVO SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANSA ES QUE EL FINAL DE PERIODO EN LA ESCUELA ES MUY DURO T.T BUENO POR OTRO LADO AGRADESCO PROFUNDAMENTE ALOS QUE ME MANDARON COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRA SABER QUE HAY PERSONA QUE SIGEN LA HISTORIA LO CUAL ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR SUBIENDO CAPITULOS BUENO HASTA AQUI CAHAOOOSS


End file.
